Hundida en un mar de sentimientos
by TsukiShiro22
Summary: ¿Cómo es que la chica de quirk de rana estaba metida en esa situación con esos tres chicos, siendo tan tranquila y alejada de ese tipo de cosas? Asui Tsuyu se encontraba en una relación secreta con estos tres chicos, quienes estaban de acuerdo incluso en compartirla. ¿De que manera se había llegado a meter a ese dilema?
1. Prologo

Hundida en un mar de sentimientos.

Prologo.

Asui Tsuyu se encontraba en su habitación, cepillándose su larga cabellera de color verde oscuro aun húmedo por la ducha que recién se acababa de dar. Su pijama de color turquesa la hacía ver más adorable de lo que ya era. Dejo el cepillo en el mueble y caminó a su cama para acostarse, notándose que el short que usaba para dormir le llegaba un poco más arriba que la mitad del mismo, notándose sus blancas piernas. Fue interrumpida por unos toques en la puerta. Ladeó la cabeza, llevando su dedo índice a su labio inferior. Se acercó al volver a escuchar los golpes, esta vez con fuerza, y la abrió, encontrándose con tres de sus compañeros varones en el pasillo.

–Hasta que abres, maldita rana. –El chico más explosivo de su clase entró al cuarto sin importarle que la dueña de este no le diera permiso.

–Di-disculpa a Kacchan, Tsuyu-chan. –Midoriya Izuku le hizo un gesto de disculpa con las manos.

–No te preocupes Midoriya-chan. Estoy acostumbrada a los arranques de Bakugou-chan-gero. Adelante, pasen. –Les abrió más la puerta.

–Disculpa la intromisión, Asui. –Todoroki Shouto le hizo una pequeña reverencia, entrando tranquilamente seguido del peliverde.

–¿Y a que debo atribuir su visita? –Cerró la puerta, dándose la vuelta y encontrando que Katsuki estaba sentado en su cama y los otros dos muchachos de pie frente a la misma. El rubio le hizo una señal con el dedo para que se acercara, teniendo una sonrisa de suficiencia en su boca. Obedeció, no teniendo de otra y sabiendo que, si no acataba la orden silenciosa, no iba a parar con sus recurrentes insultos.

Al llegar hasta donde estaba, fue abrazada de la cintura por los fuertes brazos que eran capaces de crear explosiones y atraída a su musculoso pecho.

–Bien sabes que hacemos aquí, rana.

Se sonrojo al sentir como Todoroki le levantaba el cabello y le daba un corto beso en su cuello. Soltó un suspiro.

–Pe-perdón por venir de improvisto, Tsuyu-chan. –Deku se sentó al lado de Bakugou, pareciendo que a éste último no le importaba la cercanía y se entretuviera besando la mandíbula de la chica.

–Ah… no te… preocupes… Izuku-chan. –Se sonrojó al oír su nombre desde la boca de su compañera. –Sé… que estas… igual de ansioso que… Katsuki-chan y Shouto-chan-gero. –Ambos sonrieron levemente al escuchar sus nombres de pila, ya que, al estar los cuatro solos, era normal que los llamase de esa manera.

–Haré que vuelvas a chillar pidiendo más como una perra en celo, Tsuyu. –Pronunció en un gruñido, tomándola del redondo trasero y restregándola sobre su prominente entrepierna, logrando que soltara un gemido.

–Kacchan. –Le recriminó el de pecas.

–Deberías mejorar tu vocabulario en estas cosas, Bakugou. –Mordió la blanca piel del hombro de la chica rana. –Aunque que parece gustarle, ¿no es así, Tsuyu? –Dijo al sentirla removerse entre los dos, notando como asentía ante lo que acababa de decir.

Después de eso, Izuku se unió algo nervioso, besando los labios de Asui, mientras Bakugou acariciaba sus pechos y el de cabello bicolor se entretenía con toda la piel expuesta que encontraba, sin llegar a dejarle marcas muy pronunciadas.

Y te estarás preguntando, ¿cómo es que la chica de quirk de rana estaba metida en esa situación con esos tres chicos, siendo tan tranquila y alejada de ese tipo de cosas?

Pues bien, la relación de estos cuatro era muy diferente alrededor de hace tres meses, nada fuera de lo común, Asui Tsuyu andando con sus propios problemas al igual que los otros tres, cada quien enfocado en mejorar sus poderes y pasar las materias que se impartían en Yuuei.

Hasta que un día, sus caminos se entrelazarían más de la cuenta, acabando en el acalorado momento que está ocurriendo en ese cuarto.

* * *

Anuncio:

Antes que nada, este es mi primer fic de BNHA, por lo que los personajes podrían ser algo OC (ya que la historia en si es una locura). La historia será un semi AU, estará en el mismo universo que del manga, pero algunos hechos o la cronología de estos serán diferentes. Esta historia tambien la publique en Wattpad con el mismo nombre, espero que les guste n.n


	2. El comienzo de todo Parte 1

–Dialogo. –

–"Pensamiento." –

**0o0o0** Cambio de escena.

~Flashback~/~Fin Flashback~

Disculpen por las fallas de ortografía que pueda tener o errores de dedo.

Palabras con asterisco (*), tienen algún significado o explicación, el que se encontrará al final del capitulo junto a las notas de autora.

BNHA y sus personajes, junto a la serie, son de su creador Kohei Horikoshi, yo solo uso su historia sin fines de lucro.

Disfruten del capitulo n.n

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El comienzo de todo. Parte 1.**

Todo comenzó un día de entrenamiento cualquiera en el USJ después de haber sido reparado, tenían que simular rescatar a personas en los distintos lugares de desastres. Habían sido repartidos en 6 equipos, dos de cuatro integrantes y otros cuatro equipos de 3 integrantes cada uno. Cada equipo fue repartido en cada una de las zonas del área.

Tsuyu y Touru fueron puestas a trabajar junto con Midoriya y Bakugou, esto para mantener la tranquilidad de los dos chicos, evitando que entrasen en una pelea innecesaria. Habían sido asignados a la zona montañosa, donde se escuchaban gritos de ayuda por parte de los robots de simulación.

Todo iba tranquilo, habían logrado sacar a la mayoría de los "malheridos" y llevarlos a una zona segura, a pesar de las maldiciones del chico explosivo, hasta que, de un momento a otro, el lugar se había convertido en una zona de guerra cuando la Liga de Villanos llegó a atacar, justo como la vez pasada.

Los dos aspirantes a héroe no. 1 fueron directo a la pelea, Bakugou para pelear e Izuku para detener a todos.

–Touru-chan, necesito que vayas a buscar apoyo. Dudo que seamos los únicos atacados, pero es necesario antes de que la situación de esos dos se vaya de la mano. –La peliverde miró en dirección donde suponía estaba el rostro de su amiga invisible.

–¿De qué hablas Tsuyu-chan? No te dejaré aquí.

–Escúchame. –Tomó sus manos enguantadas. –Eres la única capaz de salir de aquí sin ser detectada debido a tu quirk, eres la más indicada para ir por ayuda o incluso apoyar a los demás si es necesario.

–Pe-pero…

–Hazlo. –Le sonrió con tranquilidad.

–De… ¡de acuerdo! ¡Regresaré lo más rápido que pueda, Tsuyu-chan! –Se quedó viendo como los guantes y zapatos se alejaban. Miró hacia donde provenían las explosiones y un extraño fuego azul, corriendo en dirección a aquel lugar.

Al llegar, lo que vio la dejó sorprendida y algo más asustada de lo que ya estaba. Había alrededor de cuatro hombres idénticos con una extraña apariencia, cabello negro y unas extrañas marcas alrededor de la parte inferior de su cara y cuello, manos. Los tipos no paraban de atacar a Midoriya y a Bakugou, haciendo que estos estuviesen a la defensiva siempre.

Miró como uno de los hombres se acercaba cada vez más hacia el chico pecoso y reaccionó sin pensar, dando un latigazo con su lengua al villano, provocando que se partiera por la mitad y desapareciera con una mirada sorprendida. Los demás miraron en su dirección, incluyendo a los dos menores.

–¡Idiota! ¡Lárgate de aquí! –Gritó el rubio cenizo, repeliendo una llamarada que iba hacia él con una de sus explosiones.

–¡Asui-san, vete! –Deku la miró, pareciendo que en cualquier momento entraría en pánico si no se iba y le pasaba algo.

–No… no puedo dejarlos solos-gero. –Esquivó un golpe de uno de los hombres, saltando a una posición más cercana a la de sus compañeros.

–¿¡Eres estúpida o te haces!?

–Este no es el momento para insultarme, Bakugou-chan. –Recibió más insultos por parte de éste.

–Otra persona queriendo hacerse el héroe, o en este caso, heroína. –Dijo tranquilamente el pelinegro frente a ellos. –Una más a la lista. –Dirigió su mano hacia ellos, al igual que los otros dos clones. –Púdranse en el infierno, supuestos héroes. –Asui abrió un poco más grande los ojos de lo que de por sí ya los tenia, viendo las claras intenciones del pelinegro, tomó la decisión de estirar su lengua hasta sus compañeros y rodearlos con esta, jalándolos lejos del golpe que estaba por producirse. Debido al impulso, ella también salió volando hacia atrás.

–¿¡Que mierda haces maldita!? –En ese momento, una de las explosiones de Bakugou se activó, justo cuando las llamaradas los alcanzaron, el fuego cruzado provocó una reacción en cadena, donde Tsuyu fue golpeada por ambos ataques, desmayándola y aumentando la velocidad con la que fueron expulsados en reversa, golpeando contra una de las montañas exclusivas de la zona.

Lo último que recordaba del ataque en un momento de lucidez era a Midoriya intentando volverla a despertar, mientras el rubio repelía lo mejor que podía los ataques, un grito a la lejanía de su amiga invisible y la aburrida mirada azul con extrañas ojeras, después, todo negro.

**0o0o0**

Se encontraban en la enfermería de la escuela, algunos de sus compañeros terminaron con heridas no muy graves, por suerte. La única persona que no había despertado desde el incidente era la chica del quirk de rana, parecía que su cuerpo no había resistido el calor de los ataques del villano y de Bakugou, provocando que tuviera una fuerte deshidratación y una que otra quemadura leve, aumentando el golpe que recibió en la espalda y cabeza al haberse golpeado contra la montaña rocosa.

De pura suerte, el ataque no había pasado a mayores y la prensa ni ningún medio llegó a enterarse de lo ocurrido, dejando a la escuela libre de la presión de estos, pero con la preocupación del estado de sus alumnos. Todo eso había pasado hace dos días y tenían que dirigirse a clase, pero necesitaban saber cómo se encontraba su amiga.

Recovery Girl los dejó pasar con la condición de no hacer mucho ruido.

La vieron acostada en la camilla, pareciendo dormir plácidamente y con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

–Ha tenido algo de fiebre debido a sus lesiones, pero estará bien. –Informó la pequeña anciana, sacando un suspiro de alivio de la mayoría. –Tuvo suerte de que los golpes ni las quemaduras fuesen graves, pude curar la mayor parte, incluso sus tímpanos estuvieron a punto de reventarse por la fuerte explosión del joven Bakugou. –Todos miraron al nombrado, quien chasqueó la lengua y miró a otro lado, pronunciando un ligero "que se joda". –Pero aun así está bien. Aunque… Todoroki, tienes un lado de fuego, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

–¿Qué tipo de favor? –Éste miró a la pequeña mujer con su semblante de seriedad.

–¿Podrías quedarte con Asui-chan y proveerle calor? Ha tenido algo de fiebre durante algunos lapsos de tiempo y la pobre no deja de sentir frio debido a la compresa fría que le pongo en la frente, y el frio se propaga por todo su cuerpo, a pesar de que le pongo una manta. Eso es lo que provoca que no despierte del todo.

–Si es así, está bien. –Asintió.

–Tendrás que quedarte aquí durante la noche y horas de clase.

–Si puedo ser de ayuda, por mi está bien.

–Eres un buen chico. –Sonrió con dulzura.

–No te preocupes Todoroki, te apoyaremos con nuestras notas. –Kirishima le sonrió.

–Si ese es el caso, prefiero las de Yaoyorozu. –La nombrada se sonrojó. –O de Iida.

–Me sentiría honrado de traerte mis apuntes, Todoroki-kun. Debido a que soy el presidente de la clase, no debo dejar que nadie se atrase por ningún motivo. –Mientras hablaba, el chico de lentes movía su brazo de arriba hacia abajo como si fuese un robot.

–Sería muy bueno que comenzaras desde ya. –La señora lo miró.

–De acuerdo. –Tomó asiento en una silla al lado derecho de Asui, dejando su lado izquierdo directo hacia ella.

–Todos ustedes, retírense y vayan a su clase, que ya casi comienza. –Los dirigió a la puerta.

–¡Nos vemos más tarde! –Dijeron los más animados, yéndose.

**0o0o0**

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que estaba allí, Recovery Girl incluso le trajo algo de comer para que no pasara mucha hambre. Había notado que a su compañera de pronto le daba fiebre y tal como venía, se iba de la nada. La anciana le había explicado que eso se debía a las heridas de quemadura, que habían desequilibrado por completo la regularización de temperatura de su cuerpo.

La veía temblar de frio, quejarse y removerse encima de la camilla, hasta que comenzaba a producir calor con su lado izquierdo y ponía su mano fría sobre la caliente frente de Tsuyu, logrando que se calmara y pusiera una expresión tranquila en su rostro.

A veces, cuando hacia eso, se le quedaba viendo aun sin querer, notando los rasgos peculiares de la chica, como sus grandes ojos y las pestañas debajo de estos. Su larga cabellera se extendía por una buena parte de la camilla, sin su característico peinado de moño al final que lo sujetase. La extraña forma de sus labios y como sobresalía la punta de su lengua de forma graciosa. En esos momentos, un croar por parte de la chica lo despertaba de su ensoñación, haciendo que se separara al notar que estaba mejor y volver a su posición tranquila en la silla, soltando un suspiro.

–Todoroki-chan. –Una voz ronca le llamó la atención. Miró a su compañera, quien tenía los ojos entreabiertos, mirándolo desorientada.

–Asui.

–Agua. –El joven asintió, levantándose y yendo a llenar un vaso de agua, poniéndole una pajilla. Al regresar, la ayudo a acomodarse y le dio de tomar el vital líquido. Sonrió con gracia al ver que se acababa toda el agua casi de un sólo sorbo.

–¿Mejor? –Dejo el vaso vacío en la mesita de noche al lado de la camilla, volviendo a sentarse en la silla.

–Si-gero. –Su voz mejoró levemente. –¿Por qué estoy en la enfermería?

–¿No lo recuerdas? –La miró.

–No.

–La Liga de Villanos nos atacó en el entrenamiento en la USJ. Mandaste a Hagakure por ayuda y tú te quedaste. Según lo que dijeron Bakugou y Midoriya, los alejaste de uno de los atacantes, pero recibiste la explosión de Bakugou y el ataque del villano, lo que te mando volando junto a los chicos contra una de las montañas; fuiste la única que golpeó las rocas. –No dejaba de ver su expresión, notando que arqueaba las cejas tratando de recordar. –Recibiste un fuerte golpe y algunas quemaduras. Has estado en la enfermería por dos días.

–Ya veo. –Suspiró. –¿Están bien-gero?

–¿Bakugou y Midoriya? Están bien. Los pros alcanzaron a llegar antes de que la pelea fuese más fuerte.

–Que bien. –Sonrió levemente. –¿Todoroki-chan?

–Dime…

–¿Qué haces aquí? –Directa como siempre, aunque al muchacho no pareció molestarle, después de todo, hasta él estaría confundido si la encuentra a ella a su lado al despertar.

–Has tenido fiebre y debido a tus quemaduras, tu cuerpo no puede regular del todo tu temperatura, así que, cuando Recovery Girl te ponía una compresa fría, entrabas en un estado de hibernación debido al frio que sentías. Me pidió que si podría quedarme a calentarte con mi lado izquierdo.

–Ya veo. Gracias-gero. –Le sonrió algo débil.

–De nada. Deberías descansar, aun estas recuperándote. –La recostó de nuevo. Tsuyu asintió, cerrando los ojos y quedándose dormida de pronto.

Todoroki la siguió cuidando, recreando toda la conversación en su mente, pensando que nunca había compartido tantas palabras con la chica, aunque claro, era lo mismo con casi la mayoría de sus compañeros de curso.

**0o0o0**

Cuando las clases se acabaron, todos fueron de visita a la enfermería una vez más, decepcionados de no encontrarse a su amiga despierta, pero felices de oír que recuperó el conocimiento por un rato y Shouto había podido hablar con ella.

Momo e Izuku le dieron sus cuadernos con todas las cosas que se había perdido durante el día, indicándole que les habían dicho a todos sus profesores el favor que le estaba haciendo a Recovery Girl para con Asui.

Después de diez minutos, todos se fueron excepto por el hijo del héroe no. 2, dejándolo de nuevo solo con la chica rana.

Durante la madrugada, para mantenerse despierto y aun cuidar a su compañera, decidió comenzar a copiar los apuntes que le habían dado.

–Todoroki-chan. –Le llamó la atención, haciendo que la mirara.

–¿Agua?

–Por favor-gero. –Asintió, repitiendo el mismo proceso de esa mañana, viendo como bebía tranquilamente el agua esta vez. Cuando acabó, dejó el vaso en la mesita de noche. –¿Qué hacías?

–Copiar los apuntes de las clases. Yaoyorozu y Midoriya me los dieron. –Volvió a hacer lo que estaba haciendo antes de que despertara.

–Ya veo. ¿Podrías pasármelos cuando esté mejor?

–Claro, no hay problema. –Le sonrió levemente, siendo devuelta por ella.

–Gracias-gero.

–No agradezcas. –Regresó la vista a su cuaderno, sintiéndose extrañamente más caliente.

–Todoroki-chan.

–¿Mm?

–Me disculpo si he llegado a ser una molestia. Haz perdido clases y casi no haz de haber salido de aquí por mi culpa-gero. –La miró, notando que veía sus grandes manos.

–No te preocupes, Asui. Acepté sabiendo que perdería clases. Además, creo que después de todo lo vivido, es bueno ser de ayuda para mis compañeros de alguna forma.

–Tu siempre ayudas, Todoroki-chan-gero. Tus poderes son muy fuertes y nos han llegado a sacar de muchos apuros. Aunque eso no quita que a veces los usaste de manera errónea o los evitaste-gero.

–Siempre eres tan directa, Asui.

–Lo siento.

–No te preocupes. Aún recuerdo la disculpa que nos diste donde explicaste tu inevitable forma de pensar. Esa manera de pensar la respeto mucho. –Tsuyu lo miró inexpresivamente, teniendo un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. –¿Te sientes mal? –Puso la mano derecha sobre su frente. –No parece que tuvieras fiebre. –Se sorprendió un poco cuando Asui tomo su mano entre las suyas.

–Estoy bien. No es nada, Todoroki-chan-gero. Y llámame Tsuyu-chan.

–De acuerdo. –Susurró, notando que no lo había soltado en ningún momento. Unos minutos después, la muchacha se quedó dormida en su posición, sin llegar a soltarle la mano.

**0o0o0**

La pequeña anciana enfermera de la escuela entró alrededor de la media noche, trayendo un té para Shouto, riendo suavemente al encontrar al chico dormido, con su cabeza sobre la cama y la mano derecha aun entre las grandes manos de Tsuyu.

–Mañana le dolerá esa posición al pobre. –Lo cubrió con una manta, sentándose en su silla y tomando el té que había traído.

**0o0o0**

La clase 1-A entró completa de nuevo a la enfermería, encontrándose con la extraña escena de Todoroki sentado en la camilla junto a Tsuyu, mientras ambos escribían en sus cuadernos. Todos se miraron, estaban felices de ver a su compañera despierta por fin, pero no sabían que hacer o que decir, hasta que Uraraka se acercó a ellos con las manos en su cintura en forma de jarra.

–¡Tsuyu-chan! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? –La apuntó con el dedo.

–Copiando los apuntes de los días que estuve inconsciente-gero. –Dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Todoroki ni se inmutó, siguiendo con su trabajo.

–¿Qué hace Todoroki-kun en tu cama, Tsuyu-chan~? –Ashido se acercó, teniendo una sonrisa pícara plasmada en su cara.

–Me quedé dormido en una mala posición y Asui me despertó para acomodarme, no me dejó dormir en el sofá diciendo que me lastimaría más la espalda y me obligó a dormir junto a ella, además que no puedo separarme mucho de su lado. –Explicó el de cabello bicolor.

–No hay segundas intenciones ni nada, Mina-chan. Y dime Tsuyu, Todoroki-chan.

–Ya está mejor la estúpida rana, ¿puedo largarme? ¡Y suéltame cabrón de piedra o te mataré! –Bakugou miró de mala forma a su amigo pelirrojo, quien lo soltó de inmediato. Observó de reojo por un momento a la rana, notando que lo miraba. Chasqueó la lengua, saliendo del lugar y yéndose a su salón de clases. –"Maldita rana y maldito mitad-mitad".

–Aquí tienen Momo-chan y Midoriya-chan. –Asui les estiró los cuadernos a ambos, quienes los tomaron confundidos. –Acabamos de anotar lo necesario y ustedes tienen clase, es mejor que los tengan y no se pierdan de nada.

–Gracias, Tsuyu-chan. –La morena le sonrió. –¿Ya estas mejor?

–Recovery Girl dice que podré salir en la noche, sólo necesita revisar unas cosas y me dará de alta.

–Eso es bueno. Así Todoroki-kun ni Asui-kun perderán más clases y podrán volver a regularizarse con las materias. –Habló el presidente de la clase, teniendo un brillo en sus lentes.

–Todoroki durmió junto a una mujer. Tan cerca de tocar los senos de una rana y ver qué tan suaves eran y no hizo nada. –Dijo Mineta, ganándose uno buenos golpes de las chicas y uno que otro de algún chico. Si Tsuyu no estuviese débil aún, posiblemente le hubiera dado un lengüetazo por haber dicho eso, pero simplemente se sonrojo, mirando sus manos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su compañero de camilla.

–Entonces, ¿Todoroki aún se quedará contigo hasta la noche? –Midoriya los miró.

–Según Recovery Girl, sí. –Dijeron ambos.

–Mañana los tendremos de nuevo en la clase, que bueno. –Estuvieron un rato más con ellos, yéndose diez minutos antes de que comenzaran las clases.

–Me alegra ver que he hecho buenas amistades-gero. –Susurró, haciendo que Todoroki la mirase. –Siempre fui alguien que se enfrascaba en los estudios y no me daba el tiempo para hacer amistades… bueno, no hasta que llegó Habuko-chan. También has progresado mucho, Todoroki-chan. –El nombrado la miró algo confundido. –Cuando entramos a la escuela parecía que no querías involucrarte con nadie, aunque me imagino que tenías tus razones; y mírate ahora, apoyándote en los demás para poder avanzar. –Apuntó al cuaderno. –Creo que, si siguieras siendo el mismo chico del primer día, habrías rechazado ayuda y buscar una forma de ponerte al corriente por ti mismo-gero.

–Eres observadora, Tsuyu. –La llamó por su primer nombre sin el sufijo, haciendo que le sonriera. –Tienes razón. Mirando hacia atrás, incluso yo mismo sé que nunca habría aceptado esta ayuda. No sé si pueda llamarse una amistad, pero al menos puedo decirle "compañerismo".

–Gero. –Asintió.

Después de eso, ninguno volvió a hablar, manteniendo un tranquilo y nada incomodo silencio debido a las tranquilas personalidades de ambos. Más tarde, cuando Recovery Girl le dijo que podía vestirse al ser dada de alta, Todoroki la esperó fuera de la enfermería mientras se vestía y hablaba con la pequeña anciana sobre las recomendaciones a seguir para estar al cien por ciento en unos días. Cuando salió, comenzaron a caminar hacia el edificio de los dormitorios, siendo detenidos por una voz conocida.

–¡Todoroki-kun, Tsuyu-chan! –Se dieron la vuelta, encontrándose con sus compañeros, siendo la chica de piel rosada la que les habló.

–Tsuyu-chan, que bueno ver que estés en pie. –Jirou le sonrió.

–¿A dónde iban? –Ochako ladeo la cabeza.

–A los dormitorios. Por cierto, gracias por traer mi ropa Ochako-chan.

–No hay de qué. –La abrazó. –¿Qué les parece si vamos todos juntos a los dormitorios y comemos algo delicioso?

–Me parece bien. –Asintió, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo, volviendo a caminar en la misma dirección.

**0o0o0**

Al llegar a la sala en común, algunos se sentaron en los sofás, otros en la mesa y algunos otros a la cocina como Shouji que le tocaba cocinar y Sato que fue a preparar algo dulce.

Le contaron a Asui todo lo que había pasado desde el ataque en el USJ y las clases, diciéndole lo preocupados que se encontraban todos debido a que fue la única que recibió heridas algo graves.

Tsuyu sentía una penetrante mirada en su nuca, pero intentaba ignorarla al ponerle completa atención en lo que contaban los demás. Comenzó a sentirse incomoda, sin llegar a demostrarlo físicamente, como siempre. Estaba a punto de voltear, hasta que escuchó un comentario por parte del más pequeño de su grupo.

–Posiblemente Todoroki llegó a tocar los pechos de Tsuyu-chan mientras ella estaba inconsciente, o todo su cuerpo. Nee, Todoroki, ¿cómo fue? –Miró al de cabello bicolor con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

Todos quedaron en silencio, mirando al de baja estatura con los ojos bien abiertos, creyendo que en algún momento seria congelado o asado, o incluso mandado a volar por el golpe de una larga lengua, en su lugar, se sorprendieron cuando una explosión lo dejó tirado en el suelo.

–¡Deja de joder la vida, juego de uva! –Todos dieron un paso atrás al ver lo, extrañamente, furioso que estaba el rubio, por lo menos los que estaban cerca suyo. –Si el pendejo del mitad y mitad tocó algún cuerpo, ¡que te valga madre! ¡Posiblemente tu nunca lo hagas en tu fracasada vida si sigues así!

–Hey, Bakugou. –Kirishima se acercó con su quirk activado a detenerlo.

–¡Al menos yo hablo de eso! ¡Tú ni siquiera eres popular con las mujeres! –El pensamiento de los demás fue el mismo: "firmo su sentencia de muerte".

–¿¡Que dijiste sabandija!? –Se acercó con la intención de darle una nueva explosión en el rostro.

–Basta-gero. –La larga lengua se enredó en uno de los brazos de Bakugou, deteniendo el inminente golpe. Todos la miraron estupefactos, nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta que el chico se había llegado a calmar hasta el punto de dejarla tocarle y no hacerle nada, excepto por dos pares de ojos, unos de color verde y otros con heterocromía. –Es suficiente, Bakugou-chan. No es necesario que me defiendas, yo puedo sola.

–¿¡Y quién demonios dijo que te estaba defendiendo!? –Se soltó de su agarre.

–Bueno, así lo parecía. Además, Mineta-chan nombró a Todoroki-chan y a mí, no a ti. –Su declaración sacó un gruñido por parte del chico explosivo.

–¡Que te den! –Comenzó a caminar a los elevadores. –¡Kirishima! –El nombrado se tensó. –Trae mi comida a mi cuarto. –Entró al cubículo cuando las puertas se abrieron. –Caliente. –Lo miró con advertencia hasta que el elevador volvió a cerrarse.

–Wow. ¿Cómo aguantas la presión de enfrentarte a él, Tsuyu-chan? –El pelirrojo la miró.

–Simplemente no hay presión, así es Bakugou-chan y si llegase a descontrolarse, aquí estamos todos para detenerlo. –Los demás sonrieron aliviados ante sus palabras, volviendo a sus cosas como si nada hubiese pasado.

Después de comer, la mayoría se fue a sus habitaciones, quedándose unos cuantos jugando videojuegos en la sala.

* * *

N/A: Aquí con el primer capitulo de esta rara y loca historia XD. Como dice el titulo, es la primera parte del como comenzó la relación entre estos cuatro, para recalcar, esto no tendrá Yaoi, a menos de que sea para fines cómicos XD. Espero les gustase el capitulo y se aceptan desde criticas (constructivas) hasta tomatazos con debida razón XD.  
Nos vemos a la próxima n.n


	3. El comienzo de todo Parte 2

–Dialogo. –

–"Pensamiento." –

**0o0o0** Cambio de escena.

~Flashback~/~Fin Flashback~

Disculpen por las fallas de ortografía que pueda tener o errores de dedo.

Palabras con asterisco (*), tienen algún significado o explicación, el que se encontrará al final del capitulo junto a las notas de autora.

BNHA y sus personajes, junto a la serie, son de su creador Kohei Horikoshi, yo solo uso su historia sin fines de lucro.

Disfruten del capitulo n.n

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El comienzo de todo. Parte 2.**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la dada de alta de Asui y el pequeño incidente de Bakugou y Mineta, de lo que no se volvió a hablar.

Extrañamente, Katsuki había estado algo más irritable de lo normal hacia Tsuyu, quien sólo lo ignoraba, pensando que el chico seguía molesto por la forma en la que le había contestado.

Estaban en la clase del primer periodo con Aizawa-sensei, quien les explicaba la lección del día.

–Ahora, tendrán que entregarme un resumen de la página 63 hasta la 69 de su libro. –Vio como la mayoría se quejaba. –Para su suerte, no lo harán solos. Harán el trabajo en parejas. –Se les iluminó la cara, mirando con quienes compartirían el ejercicio. –Las cuales, yo elegiré. –Ahora lo miraron con reproche, mientras él reía triunfante. –No se moverán hasta que yo termine de decir las parejas. Jirou y Midoriya. Uraraka y Sero. Kirishima y Yaoyorozu. Asui y Bakugou… –Estos últimos se miraron, una con indiferencia y el otro con desgano. El mayor siguió nombrando a los pares restantes, teniendo un total de 10. Cuando acabó, todos se movieron de sus lugares y acomodaron junto a sus compañeros.

La chica rana acomodó uno de los pupitres pegado al del rubio, sabiendo que éste no se movería por nada del mundo de su lugar. Se sentó y acomodó lo necesario encima de la mesa.

–Hola, Bakugou-chan. –Dijo para romper la tensión entre ambos, escuchando un "tsk" de su parte. Abrió su libro en las páginas correspondientes al resumen y comenzó a leer. Al acabar, miró hacia el rubio, quien la miraba de reojo.

–¿Acabaste, rana?

–Si. ¿Y tú-gero? –Puso su dedo índice sobre su labio inferior, como ya le era costumbre.

–Desde hace media hora. Eres lenta. –Acercó su libro a ella. –Hay que poner esto, esto y… –Siguió diciendo mientras subrayaba, la chica lo imitaba en silencio, notando que en ningún momento la había insultado como era su costumbre, claro, le dijo lenta, pero en son de burla sana en vez de su recurrente forma agresiva. –¿Me estas poniendo atención? –Preguntó al ver que de pronto se había detenido.

–Si. Solo pensaba que estas siendo amable, Bakugou-chan. –A veces odiaba su forma de decir lo que pensaba, notando que el chico se sonrojaba levemente y se levantaba de un salto, apuntándola acusadoramente con el dedo.

–¿¡Quién demonios está siendo amable contigo, rana estúpida!?

–Bakugou, siéntate y quédate callado. –Ordenó Aizawa-sensei, quien lo miraba de malhumor dentro de su saco de dormir. Obedeció a regañadientes, siguiendo con su trabajo sin dirigirle ninguna palabra a la peliverde. Cuando acabó de subrayar todo lo que creyó necesario, transcribieron las líneas de palabras en completo silencio.

Cada pareja fue pasando con el profesor al terminar el trabajo, agachándose para que lo revisara mientras sostenían un cuaderno frente a su cara, incluso comenzó a formarse una fila.

–No es necesario que vayamos los dos-gero. Si quieres yo llevo el resumen. –Miró a su compañero, quien gruñó en aceptación a lo dicho, viendo que, si se formaba junto a ella, estarían detrás de Midoriya, lo que posiblemente armaría un escándalo. Se levantó y formó, siendo la única que lo hacía sin su pareja al lado.

Jirou e Izuku hicieron comparación de las anotaciones con ella, hasta que llegó Todoroki junto a Kaminari, comparando los cinco que cosas pusieron en sus resúmenes. El ambiente amistoso se convirtió rápidamente en uno tenso en el momento que Katsuki se puso a su lado, tomándola de la cabeza y girándola para que lo mirase.

–No compartas nuestros apuntes.

–¿Por qué no, Bakugou-chan? –Con la mano libre, puso el dedo índice en su labio, también ladearía la cabeza, pero debido al agarre no podía.

–Porque no. ¿Eres sorda o qué? –La soltó, cruzándose de brazos, mirando mal tanto al chico frente a él, como al que estaba detrás suyo; ambos lo observaron sin entender del porqué de su actuar.

–¿Viste eso? –Susurro Ashido a su amiga invisible.

–Pareció como si Bakugou-kun estuviese celoso.

–¿Crees que…? –Sonrió, mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

–¡Puede ser! –Gritó/susurró. Ambas se aferraron a las manos de la otra.

Cuando el "profesor oruga" terminó de revisar, todos regresaron a sus asientos de siempre.

–De tarea, harán el trabajo que está en la página 70, en equipos de cuatro. –Comenzaron a quejarse al ver de nuevo esa sonrisa en la cara desaliñada del profesor. –Los cuales, yo haré. –Los nombró a cada uno, quedando de la siguiente manera anotados en la pizarra:

Equipo 1. Aoyama, Ojiro, Hagakure y Satou.

Equipo 2. Tokoyami, Jirou, Shouji y Kirishima.

Equipo 3. Kaminari, Yaoyorozu, Ashido y Sero.

Equipo 4. Bakugou, Asui, Todoroki y Midoriya.

Equipo 5. Mineta, Koda, Uraraka e Iida.

–Los equipos se los sacó del culo. –Dijo en voz alta el rubio cenizo cuando el docente salió, provocando que algunos rieran por su comentario y otros se quejaran estando de acuerdo con él. –"Ahora tengo que trabajar con el pendejo de Deku y el estúpido mitad-mitad. La única que posiblemente valga la pena es la idiota de la rana". –No es que despreciara a Tsuyu, sabía que era muy inteligente, pero el humor que se había estado cargando esos días no hacía más que dar insultos a diestra y siniestra en su cabeza.

Present Mic entró, leyendo lo que estaba en el pizarrón, dando un grito que asusto a más de uno.

–This is fantastic! –La mayoría intentó esconderse en sus asientos. –Tenía planeada una actividad con equipos y Aizawa me quitó un peso de encima, tengo que agradecérselo después.

Les encargó escribir un reportaje ficticio con las proezas de todos los integrantes de cada equipo, como si fuese un periódico el que lo hubiese escrito. Los que eran buenos en ingles no le vieron el problema, pero los no tan aptos para el idioma querían irse a llorar a una esquina.

Y así paso con cada clase del día, cada profesor parecía haber confabulado con tener trabajos con los equipos escritos en el pizarrón, Cementoss les encargó escribir sobre algún escrito relevante en la literatura moderna, sin que se repitiera. Midnight les pidió replicar lo mejor posible alguna cosa del arte moderno con los materiales que quisieran; Ectoplasm les encargó una serie de ejercicios matemáticos del libro y All Might copió la idea de Present Mic, pidiéndoles que escribieran el mismo "reportaje" pero en japonés.

Todos salieron de clase con la cabeza hecha un embrollo por pensar de qué forma entregarían todo, por suerte, los trabajos se repartían por días, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que eran muchas cosas que hacer.

Llegaron al edificio de sus habitaciones, comenzando a ponerse de acuerdo en donde se reunirían para hacer los trabajos. Con una mirada, Bakugou les dijo a sus compañeros de equipo que lo siguieran, aclarando que trabajarían en su cuarto.

–Momo-chan. –Tsuyu se acercó a la pelinegra. –¿Podrías mandarme un mensaje cuando esté lista la comida? –Preguntó al haber escuchado que su amiga se quedaría en la sala junto a sus compañeros.

–Claro, Tsuyu-chan. ¿A dónde iras?

–Al cuarto de Bakugou-chan.

–Ya veo. Entonces, te avisaré cuando sea la hora de comer.

–Gracias-gero.

–Muévete rana. –Exclamó el chico explosivo, manteniendo la puerta del elevador abierta con la mano. Los otros dos muchachos también la esperaban, uno más nervioso que el otro.

–Ya voy-gero. No eres muy paciente, Bakugou-chan. –Caminó hacia ellos.

–No, y menos si te quedas hablando con la estúpida gente.

–No es mi culpa si tu no quieres saber cuándo esta lista la comida y morir de hambre-gero. –contestó, entrando y poniéndose en medio de Shouto y Deku. El rubio gruñó, escuchándose como le respondía con insultos mientras se cerraba la puerta del ascensor.

–Tsuyu-chan es tan valiente. –Dijo Mina, recibiendo un asentimiento de acuerdo de los demás.

**0o0o0**

Entraron a la habitación de Katsuki, notando lo ordenado que era.

–A pesar de lo revoltosa que es tu personalidad, se contrasta mucho con tus costumbres, Bakugou-chan. –Se sentó en la cama, sacando sus cuadernos.

–Púdrete. –Fue todo lo que dijo, tomando asiento en la silla de su escritorio. –Tu siéntate en el suelo, Deku. –Exclamó al verlo a punto de sentarse en su cama.

–¿Eh? Pero Kacchan… –Obedeció cuando lo amenazó con una pequeña explosión en una de sus manos. Todoroki ignoró la amenaza que también iba para él, sentándose a un lado de Tsuyu.

–Para mañana es lo de Aizawa-sensei, es en lo que deberíamos enfocarnos.

–Si acabamos eso, podemos avanzarle a lo de inglés y lo de All Might, después de todo, es lo mismo-gero.

–Tenemos que buscar alguna pintura para lo de arte moderno y trabajar en lo de literatura. Creo que cada uno puede hacer los ejercicios de matemáticas por si solos, ¿no, Kacchan?

–¿A mí que demonios me preguntas?

–Ok. Primero lo de Aizawa-sensei. –Sacaron los libros, haciendo el trabajo en silencio.

Acabaron media hora después, justo cuando Momo le mandó un mensaje a Asui diciéndole que la comida estaba lista. Volvieron al elevador y bajaron a la sala, sentándose cada quien con su grupo de amigos para comer.

Platicaron tranquilamente, algunos preguntando las dudas sobre las tareas y otros respondiéndolas. Al acabar, volvieron a trabajar en la tarea.

**0o0o0**

Eran alrededor de las dos de la madrugada, ya había pasado horas del toque de queda, lo cual no se dieron cuenta debido a estar tan centrados en los trabajos.

Bakugou despertó con la cabeza recostada en el escritorio y maldijo al ver la saliva sobre su libro. Miró la hora soltando un bostezo y levantándose de la incómoda silla, estirándose y dándose un masaje en el cuello.

Casi tropieza con el pie del peliverde, recordando que estaban haciendo lo de inglés antes de quedarse dormido por el cansancio. Supuso que a los demás les pasó lo mismo al ver a la rana y al mitad-mitad descansando en la cama. Gruñó al ver a Todoroki abrazando por la espalda a Tsuyu, quien no parecía molestarle en nada el gesto.

Se acercó para despertarlos y hacer que se separaran, pero se detuvo al ver la adormilada mirada de la chica.

–Es hora de que te vayas, rana. –Susurró, teniendo una expresión tranquila en su cara.

–Ven, Bakugou-chan. –Le extendió una de sus grandes manos, notándose que estaba más dormida que despierta.

–¿Qué? No. Lárgate de mi cuarto. –Abrió grande los ojos al ser jalado y acomodado a un lado de la chica, quien lo abrazo con un brazo y piernas, poniendo la cabeza sobre su trabajado pecho. Todoroki masculló algo sin entender, aferrándose más a la joven.

–Duerme-gero. –Volvió a quedarse dormida. Katsuki la miró unos momentos, intentando que sus ojos no se cerraran debido al sueño que tenía, pero fue inútil. Sintiéndose cómodo de esa forma, se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

El siguiente en despertar fue Izuku, apagando con rapidez la alarma de su celular cuando comenzó a sonar al ser las cuatro y media de la madrugada, hora en la que siempre se alistaba para entrenar antes de las clases. Miró alrededor, notando que se había quedado en el suelo de la habitación de Kacchan, posiblemente cansado por todos los trabajos a los que le había avanzado.

Se levantó y dio una estirada que le tronó algunos huesos del cuerpo, provocando que soltase un gemido de satisfacción. Un suave "gero" lo sacó de su momento de "truene", haciendo que mirase a un lado y se sorprendiera ante la escena que sus ojos veían. Asui entre Todoroki y Bakugou, todos con expresiones tranquilas; la chica dejaba que ambos la abrazasen de la cintura, mientras ella dormía boca abajo en completa calma.

Sin querer, y aun sin salir de su estupor, se sonrojo por lo intima que se veía la imagen ante él. Tragó saliva, había notado los raros que se ponían esos dos chicos de pronto con respecto a la peliverde, mas Katsuki, quien parecía molestarse con cualquier hombre que se acercaba a Tsuyu, mucho más con Shouto.

Su celular volvió a sonar, asustándolo. Apagó la alarma, notando que, en realidad, la había pospuesto en vez de apagarla por completo. Miró de nuevo a la cama, temeroso de haber despertado a alguno de ellos, suspirando de alivio al estar todo en calma.

Agarró sus cosas y caminó a la puerta; apagó la luz y salió en completo silencio del cuarto. No quería estar allí cuando su amigo rubio despertara en esa extraña situación.

**0o0o0**

Los observó de reojo durante la presentación del trabajo con Eraserhead, ninguno de los tres parecía incomodo al lado del otro, aunque Kacchan actuaba con su actitud explosiva natural y que decir de las estoicas expresiones de los otros dos. Durante las demás clases y el almuerzo no pasaba nada más allá de lo "normal".

–"Tal vez fue mi imaginación". –Pensó al caminar hacia el cuarto de Bakugou. –"Tal vez fue porque estaban dormidos. Incluso Kacchan puede ser bastante dócil cuando tiene mucho sueño y está dormido." –Comenzó a murmurar, llegando a la puerta de la habitación. Dio unos golpes y esperó a que le abriesen. Siguió murmullando sus pensamientos hasta que le abrieron. Cuando entró, se puso incomodo al instante, sintiendo la tensa atmosfera que había en ese cuarto.

Miró a su alrededor, notando que solamente estaban Todoroki y Katsuki, quienes se veían entre sí. Tragó saliva, sabiendo que sus suposiciones de que ambos estarían molestos por como posiblemente habían despertado en la mañana.

–Eh… ¿y Asui-san? –La buscó con la mirada. Sudó frio al sentir la mirada de ambos sobre su cabeza.

–Dijo que primero iría a darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa antes de venir. –Le respondió el de doble quirk.

–O-oh. –Se sentó en el suelo donde estuvo la noche pasada.

–¿Y bien, Bakugou? –Todoroki estaba sentado en la cama, reclinado con los brazos apoyados en las piernas. –Responde a mi pregunta.

–¿Por qué demonios he de hacerlo? –El rubio se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta, no se había movido de allí desde que le abrió al muchacho de pelo verde. Sus manos hacían chispas y humo, notándose que estaba nervioso.

–Es una pregunta sencilla.

–E-eh… ¿Cuál pregunta? –Los miró nervioso. Ambos voltearon a verlo, uno cada vez más furioso que el otro.

–Ni se te ocurra decirle, imbécil de hielo o te mataré.

–Le pregunté a Bakugou si le gusta Asui.

–¿Qué? –Parpadeó varias veces sin creerlo, mirando de reojo al chico explosivo, quien parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría. –¿Por qué harías esa pregunta, Todoroki? –Volvió a tragar saliva, esta vez con más esfuerzo. –"Y más con algo tan arriesgado".

–Porque he visto las miradas que él le da a Asui. No son las que normalmente le da a la gente, ni siquiera a los que son más allegados a él.

–Eres un puto acosador.

–No te acoso. Me doy cuenta debido a que también la observo. –Al decirlo, bajó la cabeza, dándose cuenta que ahora si sonaba demasiado acosador. –En fin. ¿Te gusta o no?

–¿¡Y que si me gusta la maldita rana!? ¿¡Tienes un puto problema con eso!? –Hubo una pequeña explosión en sus manos. Midoriya lo miraba sin creer, asustándose cuando Shouto se levantó, mirando de forma amenazante al otro chico. –¿¡Acaso lo tienes, invierano de mierda!?

–Si. –Se puso frente a él. –Ya que a mí también me gusta.

–¿Qué dijiste? –El tono tan tranquilo que usó hizo que Izuku se pusiera entre ellos, alejándolos a la distancia de sus brazos, listo para usar su quirk si era necesario, sentía que la situación lo ameritaba.

–También me gusta Asui.

–¿Desde cuándo? –A pesar de lo calmado que se veía, el aura alrededor decía todo lo contrario, incluso sus manos no dejaban de crear pequeñas explosiones. –No me vengas a decir que desde que la cuidaste en la enfermería.

–No negaré que eso fue lo que realmente hizo que me fijara mucho más en ella, pero ya había cierto gusto desde antes. –Seguía con su tranquilidad característica. –¿Tu que dices? ¿Desde cuándo? –La pregunta tomó desprevenido a Bakugou, quien se alejó de ambos y entró al baño, jalándose sus rubios cabellos con desesperación, escuchándose una maldición de su parte.

–Desde mi secuestro.

–¿Qué? –Ambos jóvenes lo miraron sorprendidos.

–Kirishima… me contó sobre la opinión que tuvo la rana con respecto a mi estúpido rescate y… su rara disculpa ante ustedes. –Los miró algo sonrojado. Ese día aun lo recordaba, al día siguiente de haberse mudado y la estúpida competencia de "Rey de las habitaciones", el de pelo en punta le dijo lo que había pasado con Tsuyu. Enfadado por los pensamientos de ella, la enfrentó en la hora del almuerzo, llevándosela sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

~Flashback~

–¿Pasa algo, Bakugou-chan? –Preguntó cuando se detuvieron dentro de un armario de limpieza, poniendo su dedo sobre el labio inferior.

–¿Qué piensas de mí, rana? –Le preguntó dándole la espalda, teniendo las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

–¿Eh?

–No me hagas repetirlo, contesta.

–Bueno… tu personalidad es pésima al tratar con los demás y nunca llegaras a ser popular con las personas.

–¡Eso no! –La miró molesto. –¿¡Acaso quieres que te mate!?

–Pero me preguntaste que pensaba de ti-gero.

–Tsk. Mi secuestro. ¿Por qué no fuiste? –Asui arqueó levemente una ceja, ladeando la cabeza, sorprendida ante la pregunta.

–Yo… soy una cobarde. –Susurró, bajando la cabeza. –Me escondí detrás de mi sentido de la responsabilidad, pero tenía miedo. Les dije cosas crueles a los demás por mi temor. –Jugó con sus manos. –Pero… estoy feliz de que ellos decidieran ir por ti, estas con nosotros y a salvo. –Cerró los ojos y sus labios se extendieron levemente en una sonrisa, lo que le sacó un ligero sonrojo al rubio.

–Hubieras ido. –Dijo de la nada.

–¿Mm? –Lo miró, notando que de nuevo le daba la espalda. –No creo haber hecho diferencia si yo iba. A pesar de todo, los demás supieron arreglárselas.

–Aun así. –Susurró. –Hubieras ido.

–Pero Bakugou-chan…

–Ya escuchaste rana, ¿o es que eres sorda? –Se dio la vuelta, caminando a la puerta que estaba detrás de ella, mirándola de reojo y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios (no supo diferenciar si era con cinismo o era real). –Podría haber sido una gran diferencia. –Salió, dejándola aún más confundida de lo que había llegado.

~Fin Flashback~

Gruñó ante el recuerdo, restregándose la cara con las manos para disimular el sonrojo que se aferraba a no desaparecer de sus mejillas, ni siquiera sabía porque le había llegado a decir eso. Habían pasado meses desde ese momento, pero no podía evitar avergonzarse cada vez que lo recordaba.

–Cierto. No recordaba eso. –Exclamó el peliverde, recordando lo tierna que había sido la chica al disculparse ante todos.

–Bakugou.

–¿Qué quieres ahora? –Salió del baño.

–¿Te darás por vencido?

–¿Qué?

–¿Iras tras ella?

–Si.

–Y yo. –El ambiente alrededor de ellos volvió a ponerse tenso.

–O-oigan. –Izuku se acercó a ellos. –Cálmense. ¿No sería mejor decirle a Asui-san todo esto y ver que dice esa?

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.

–Bakugou-chan. Soy yo, ábreme-gero. –Le abrió, mirándola molesto.

–¡Claro que eres tú! ¿Quién más me llamaría de esa ridícula forma? –La dejó pasar.

–Así llamo a todo el mundo, tu no serás la excepción. Hola Todoroki-chan, Midoriya-chan. –Los saludó.

–Hola. –Respondieron.

Dejó sus cosas en el suelo, sentándose en la cama. Sacó los cuadernos y libros que usaría ante las atentas miradas de los jóvenes. Su cabello lo tenía recogido completamente, formando su característico moño. Usaba una blusa azul claro pegada a su cuerpo, con un pequeño escote que apenas dejaba ver el nacimiento de su pecho; combinaba con un pequeño short de algodón color crema, que le quedaba un poco más arriba de la mitad el muslo. Traía puestas unas sencillas sandalias verdes.

–¿Pasa algo, Midoriya-chan? –Ladeó la cabeza y puso el dedo sobre su labio inferior, notando que el chico no dejaba de verla. El nombrado se puso totalmente colorado al darse cuenta, negando tanto con la cabeza como con las manos.

–¡N-no! ¡Nada! Jejeje. –Se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo. Katsuki gruñó y Todoroki alzó una ceja ante el comportamiento de su compañero pecoso.

–Si tú lo dices-gero. –Miró a los demás. –De las tareas, solo nos faltan la de arte moderno y terminar lo de matemáticas.

–Dirás que a ti te falta lo de matemáticas, estúpida rana. –Se sentó en su silla del escritorio. –Lo terminé en el almuerzo.

–Bueno... a mí también me faltan. –Dijo Izuku.

–A mi unos cuantos. ¿Podrías ayudarme con ellos, Asui?

–Claro, Todoroki-chan.

–"Espera… Todoroki no necesita mucha ayuda en matemáticas. ¿Lo hizo para acercarse más a Asui-san?... Por favor, que Kacchan no esté como me lo imagino". –Miró de reojo al rubio, mordiéndose el labio al verlo rechinar los dientes y mirando con odio a Shouto.

–Entonces, acabando eso, solo nos quedaría la pintura. ¿Ya saben cuál haremos-gero?

–¿Tiene que ser exactamente igual? –El peliverde los miró.

–Estará pendeja la maestra si quiere que la hagamos exacta.

–Sólo conque la hagamos lo suficientemente parecida, estará bien. –Respondió Todoroki a la pregunta.

–Mientras terminamos lo de Ectoplasm-sensei, que Bakugou-chan busque algo.

–¿Y por qué mierda yo? –Arqueó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos.

–Porque eres el único que está libre. Qué bueno que hiciste lo de matemáticas, así podremos avanzarle más rápido a lo de arte moderno-gero. –Al terminar de decirlo, se escuchó un gruñido, una maldición y un golpe del rubio, quien se puso a teclear con fuerza en su computadora. –¿Quieres que también te ayude, Midoriya-chan?

–Y-yo…

–Anda, ven. Así acabaremos más rápido. –Enredó la lengua en su cintura, levantándolo y sentándolo a su lado izquierdo en la cama mientras Todoroki se sentaba a su derecha.

Pasaron dos horas entre acabar los problemas y explicarlos, cada quien con sus dudas. Katsuki maldecía cada cinco minutos al no encontrar algo bueno, metiéndose en su pequeño grupo de estudio cuando le preguntaron una duda que tenían los tres, primero se burló de los tres y por fin les dijo. Le mandaron un mensaje a los cuatro cuando fue la hora de la cena, bajando todos juntos y separándose para comer cada quien con sus amigos.

–Tsuyu-chan.

–¿Si, Mina-chan?

–¿No has notado algo raro con tu equipo?

–¿Raro? –Hizo su típico gesto de la mano y su labio. –¿Qué tan raro?

–Pues… desde que bajaron, Bakugou está de muy mal humor, Midoriya-kun está demasiado nervioso y Todoroki-kun… bueno, él sigue igual que siempre.

–Ahora que lo mencionas, cuando llegué parecían estar hablando de algo importante.

–¿Sabes de qué? –Sonrió, pegándose a ella.

–No. No volvieron a hablar en todo el rato. –La de piel rosada hizo un puchero, resignándose y volviendo a comer.

Cuando acabaron, regresaron al cuarto del rubio explosivo.

–Rana.

–¿Si, Bakugou-chan? –Lo miró al entrar, los otros dos pusieron atención.

–Encontré esta pintura. –Se acercó a su computadora, mostrándole la fotografía de la pintura "Lilas de Agua" de Claude Monet*, siendo la pintura de un estanque en el pantano con algunas flores adornando la superficie. A Tsuyu le brillaron los ojos, abriendo levemente la boca, saliéndosele la punta de la lengua sin querer. –No vi tan difícil el replicarla, después de todo, la mayoría es de un solo estúpido color. –Los demás se acercaron a ver, notando la mirada de la chica.

–A mi… a mí me gusta. Pero, ¿qué les parece a ustedes?

–Por mi está bien. –Contestó el mitad pelirrojo.

–Si a ti te gusta Asu-Tsuyu-chan, a mí también. –Deku le sonrió.

–Gracias-gero.

–Entonces, tú lo harás Deku.

–¿Eh? –Lo miró sorprendido, retrocediendo un paso ante la mirada gélida que le dio el rubio. –Pe-pero Kacchan…

–Es mejor que lo hagamos entre todos. –Tsuyu los miró. –Puede que nos salga mejor la pintura si trabajamos todos juntos a que uno solo lo haga.

–Asui tiene razón. Pero en este momento no tenemos materiales.

–Mañana le pediré a Nemuri-sensei que, si nos permite algunas cosas, sino, le diré a Momo-chan que haga un lienzo.

–De acuerdo.

–Creo que por hoy es todo. Me iré a mi cuarto. –Los miró, a lo que asintieron de acuerdo. –¿Me acompañan al elevador? –Apuntó hacia la puerta.

–Luego iré, voy a guardar mis cosas. –contestó Shouto.

–Igual yo. Jeje. –Se rascó su verde cabellera.

–En ese caso, permítanme ayudarles-gero.

–Lárgate ya, rana.

–No es necesario que me corras, Bakugou-chan. –Giró a verlo, sorprendiéndose al encontrar su rostro a milímetros del suyo. Pudo admirar los pequeños iris rojos de sus ojos, que la miraban de una forma tan intensa que no pudo explicar del porque su corazón latió más fuerte. –Gero…

–Vete, no querrás despertar como en la mañana, ¿o sí? –Sonrió burlonamente, con una chispa traviesa en sus ojos.

–Ya me… voy. –Tragó saliva, sonrojándose levemente al recordar que había despertado con la cabeza de Bakugou en su vientre bajo, muy cerca de la orilla de su falda, mientras esta estaba levantada y exponiendo parte de sus bragas. El rostro de Shouto estaba en su cuello, con una mano descansando en sus pechos. Debido a la sorpresa, se sentó tan rápido que terminó tirando a ambos de la cama, lo que le dio una buena media hora de gritos por parte del rubio cenizo, pero aun así les contó que pasó y ambos parecían avergonzarse levemente, o eso pensó ella.

Tomó sus cosas y se despidió de los chicos, saliendo para ir al elevador.

–"¿Qué les pasará ahora?" –Fue su pensamiento al tocar el botón.

**0o0o0**

–Ahora, hay que terminar lo que estábamos hablando. –Habló el hijo del héroe número dos.

–Que inteligente, mitad-mitad. Justo iba a decir lo mismo. –Volvió a sentarse en la silla. –¿Qué dijiste que hiciéramos, Deku? –La calma de su voz asustó al nombrado.

–Sus se-sentimientos. Podrían platicarlo con Asui-san y ver que dice ella…

–¿¡Eres un imbécil o que!? –Chilló ante el fuerte grito. –No por nada te digo "Deku".

–Lo siento. –Bajó la mirada.

–Midoriya no está del todo mal. –Miraron a Todoroki. –Puede que nos rechace, pero al menos sabremos una respuesta. –Los miró. –A menos de que tengas una mejor idea, Bakugou. Porque, según lo que veo, puede que tiremos por la borda la reciente confianza que hemos creado.

–¿Cuál confianza? –Miró a un lado. –De todos modos, no tengo nada. Es una estupidez ir y declararse como si nada. ¿Y tú qué propones, cerebro congelado?

–Una alianza. –Lo miraron sin entender. –Decirle que nos gusta y si nos acepta a ambos, sino, que por lo menos tome consideración en alguno. –Al terminar de decirlo, Bakugou comenzó a reír histéricamente, para los otros dos no le era de sorprender la reacción del chico.

–¡Jajaja! ¡Y yo que pensé que eras más inteligente! –Cayó al suelo, pero eso no detuvo su risa.

–Piénsalo, Asui es demasiado susceptible de su alrededor cuando se involucra alguien querido para ella. ¿No crees que el hacer eso remueva algo en ella? –Dejó de reír, mirándolo desde el suelo con atención. –Lo has notado, ¿no?

–Lo sé.

–Chi-chicos. No pueden hacerle eso a Asui-san. ¿Qué harán si los rechaza de una sola vez? La atormentarán con esas cosas.

–Que Deku esté incluido.

–¿¡Eh!? –Lo miró sorprendido, notando que ya estaba de pie.

–Hecho. –Respondió el otro.

–¿¡Que!? ¡Esperen un momento! ¿¡Por qué yo!?

–Porque es más probable que nos rechace a los tres y piense en alguno. Es una alternativa viable.

–¿¡Todoroki!? –Sus ojos casi salían de las cuencas debido a la sorpresa, no creyendo todo lo que acababa de escuchar. –"¿¡En que me metí!?" –Se jaló el cabello.

–Además, ¿por qué pensaría en el inadaptado de Deku? Es una buena estrategia. –Con eso, el pobre chico estaba de rodillas en una esquina completamente deprimido. –¿Cuándo se lo diremos?

–Mañana es miércoles y la pintura es para el viernes. Podemos hacerla mañana o avanzarle, el jueves terminarla y el viernes la podremos citar en algún cuarto.

–O ir al suyo de improvisto. Así la tomaremos por sorpresa y no dejaremos que se vaya a otro lado.

–¿Están seguros de esto? –Los cuestionó el peliverde. –Sean racionales.

–Lo estamos siendo, Midoriya. –Lo miró. –Si no lo fuésemos, esto podría terminar en una pelea desastrosa. Al menos di que es una plática "pacifica".

–"Bueno… en eso tiene razón".

**0o0o0**

Al día siguiente después de clases, esta vez fueron al cuarto de Todoroki para tener más espacio al pintar. Pusieron varias capas de periódico para evitar manchar el tatami. Colocaron el lienzo que Nemuri les dio, acomodando las cosas necesarias a los lados.

Se repartieron por turnos para poder trabajar en la pintura, basándose en la imagen que Katsuki descargó en su celular. De vez en cuando, Tsuyu les llenaba las mejillas de pintura, riendo levemente por sus expresiones. Bakugou reaccionaba de manera exagerada, gritándole mientras a ella la manchaba con un pincel más grueso. Todoroki la miraba de reojo y le daba un ligero pincelazo en la nariz. Midoriya era el más gracioso, quien se ponía nervioso de la nada y apenas le manchaba un poco con el dedo. En sí, antes de irse a comer, Tsuyu terminó con el rostro, cabello y cuello llenos de colores azul, amarillo, verde y algo que parecía rojo.

Todos rieron al verla salir de esa forma del elevador, diciéndole que se veía tierna notándose solamente sus grandes ojos entre tantos colores. Con los chicos no pudieron resistir las palabras y risas de burla, ya que Asui se había esmerado de hacerles figuras entre cada pincelada que les daba. Bakugou tenía lo que parecía un gatito amarillo con su mirada explosiva; Todoroki lo que parecía ser un perro e Izuku un conejito.

–¿¡Ya puedo lavarme, estúpida rana!?

–No. –El chico gruñó.

–¿Por qué le pides permiso a Tsuyu-chan, Bakugou? –Kirishima lo miró arqueando una ceja.

–¡No le estoy pidiendo permiso a la imbécil! ¡No me deja acercarme al lavabo! –Caminó a la cocina, siendo devuelto a su lugar por una larga lengua que lo rodeo de la cintura. –¿¡Lo ves!? ¡Déjame ya cabrona o te mataré!

–No-gero. –Los demás rieron ante la escena.

–Tsuyu-chan es valiente hasta para molestar a Bakugou. –Jirou rio ante el comentario de Kaminari.

–Ella es así.

–¿Qué están pintando, Deku? –Uraraka los miró.

–Es una obra de Claude Monet.

–Oh. Me encantan sus obras, el cómo pinta con el óleo es tan hermoso. –Momo sonrió con los ojos brillantes. –¿Cuál pintura es?

–Lilas de agua. –Respondió Todoroki a su lado. –La escogió Bakugou.

–¿¡En serio!? –Miraron sorprendidos al chico.

–¡Yo no la escogí! Fue la rana, yo sólo se la mostré y ella dijo que sí.

–Eso es cierto-gero. –Les mostró la fotografía en su celular.

–Wow. Es hermosa. –Se acercaron a verla.

–Parece el hogar de unas ranas.

–Creo que por eso lo escogió, Ashido-kun. –Dijo Iida.

Siguieron platicando mientras comían, molestando al chico explosivo cada vez que quería levantarse para lavar su cara y era devuelto por Tsuyu con su lengua. Cuando acabaron, regresaron a la habitación y continuaron con la pintura.

**0o0o0**

–Tenemos que dejar que se seque. –Izuku se estiró cansado. –Será mejor seguirle mañana.

–Tienes razón. –Shouto agarró el lienzo, dejándolo frente a la ventana y abrió esta. –Ya casi es el toque de queda. –Ayudó a única chica a levantarse, quien bostezaba. –Llega a darte un baño, Asui.

–Lo sé, gracias Todoroki-chan. –Le sonrió adormilada. –¿Te acompaño a la sala?

–No, tranquilo. Estás en tu cuarto, sería ilógico bajar para volver a subir. Tampoco es necesario que lo hagas, Midoriya-chan. Estas muy cansado y te levantas muy temprano a entrenar, lo mejor es que vayas directamente a lavarte la cara y luego a dormir-gero. –Miró al chico, quien tenía la mano alzada para ofrecerle su compañía.

–Vámonos rana.

–No es necesario, Bakugou-chan.

–Me importa una mierda. Yo quiero ir por un vaso de agua. Así que mueve tu culo o me iré sin ti.

–De acuerdo. Vamos Midoriya-chan. Así te dejamos de paso en tu piso.

–Gracias. –Le sonrió. Se despidieron del de doble poder y salieron del cuarto con dirección a los ascensores.

Izuku la miró de reojo mientras esperaban a que llegara el elevador, notando que esta vez traía puesta una blusa vieja gris y un pantaloncillo, todo ahora lleno de pintura gracias a las jugarretas que tenía su dueña con los chicos. Subió la mirada a sus labios pintados de azul, verde y blanco, viendo que tenía la lengua de fuera, posiblemente por el cansancio que se mostraba al no poder controlar algunos impulsos. Y de pronto recordó la plática que tuvo con los dos "enamorados", donde lo habían metido en su plan tan extraño; se preguntó, si ella los llegase a aceptar, ¿cómo saldría de eso?, ¿qué harían?, ¿a qué sabrían los labios de Asui-san?

–Pues en este momento saben a pintura, Midoriya-chan. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Lo miró al contestarle, haciendo que el chico la mirase sin entender. –Estabas murmurando, sólo alcancé a entender "¿a qué sabrán los labios de Asui-san?" y simplemente te respondí. –Poco a poco, el rostro pecoso del joven heredero del One For All comenzó a colorearse hasta llegar a competir con un tomate maduro.

Trató de decir algo, pero fue jalado y empujado hacia adentro del cubículo del elevador cuando las puertas se abrieron de par en par. Agarró aire, notando la intensa mirada que le mandaba Kacchan.

–Segundo piso, ¿cierto? –Asintió a la pregunta de la chica, quien picó el botón con el número 2 y se acomodó en medio de los dos hombres, presintiendo que, si no lo hacía, en cualquier momento Bakugou mataría al peliverde.

Nadie dijo nada mientras bajaban los tres pisos, sólo se escuchaban los gruñidos y la fuerte respiración de Katsuki, incluso olía un poco a humo debido a su quirk, que en ese momento sus manos echaban chispas.

Pararon en la segunda planta, donde bajo Izuku completamente nervioso, despidiéndose de ambos. Al cerrarse las puertas, el rubio parecía haberse calmado.

–Se ve lindo el dibujo que te hice. –Comentó, sabiendo que posiblemente se alteraría.

–Tu cara parece una pintura hecha por Picasso y no digo nada. –Respondió burlón, sacando una risita de la chica.

–Qué bueno que las chicas tomaron foto, será un lindo recuerdo de estos días-gero.

–¿A qué te refieres? –Salieron del elevador cuando llegó al primer piso.

–Es posible que algo así no vuelva a pasar y más vale tener una prueba de que ocurrió. –Se acercó a los ascensores que daban a las habitaciones de las chicas. –Es bueno hacer amistades compartiendo momentos de este tipo. –Oprimió el botón. –Y mañana será el último día en que estaremos así. –Entró cuando llegó, volteándose para despedirse del rubio.

–¿Y si no es el último? –Le sonrió relajado, sacándole una mirada confundida a la peliverde.

–¿Por qué lo…? –Su pregunta quedó en el aire cuando las puertas se cerraron. –¿Qué habrá querido decir?

**0o0o0**

Al día siguiente, todo siguió con normalidad, entregaron los demás trabajos. Midnight les recordó que el día siguiente era la entrega de su pintura. Al salir de clases, Tsuyu los llamó, diciéndoles que llegaría media hora después porque ayudaría a Kirishima con unos problemas de matemáticas y luego iría a cambiarse.

–¿No se supone que él tiene su equipo para ayudarle? –Le preguntó Bakugou.

–Si puedo ayudar, está bien. Además, iré en un rato. No es como si estuviese dejando nuestro trabajo de lado-gero.

–Bah. Como quieras. Vámonos, par de idiotas. –Todoroki e Izuku lo miraron algo exasperados, pero aun así lo siguieron. Al llegar al cuarto del semi-pelirrojo, siguieron con la pintura en silencio. Al pasar la media hora, Asui entró, llamando la atención de los chicos.

–Llegué. Perdón por la tardanza. –Se puso en medio del joven explosivo y el de doble quirk. –Casi está terminado. ¿Puedo seguirle yo lo que resta? Sería mi disculpa por no venir directo con ustedes.

–¿Segura, Asu-Tsuyu-chan?

–Si-gero. Quiero ser de ayuda y no es mucho lo que falta. Sólo son detalles. –Miró el cuadro, tomando uno de los pinceles y llenándolo de pintura roja, comenzando a dar ligeras pinceladas en el lienzo lleno de colores oscuros, dándole algo de vida.

Los demás la observaban con calma, siendo dos los que miraban con atención cada gesto que ella hacía, como sacar la punta de su lengua inconscientemente, las inclinaciones de su cabeza para ver distintos puntos de vista al pintar, como su cabello se movía levemente contenido en su extravagante agarre. El otro joven, por el contrario, la miraba preguntándose, esta vez en silencio, el cómo había llegado a atrapar el corazón de sus dos compañeros; no es como si a Tsuyu la mirase de mala forma, la chica no era nada fea y hasta se le hacía tierna, pero siendo muy contraria en personalidad con uno y demasiado igual al otro, no lo entendía.

La pequeña Tsuyu se tomó su tiempo para terminar lo que faltaba, poniéndole un gran empeño a lo que hacía para tratar de tener la pintura lo más parecida a la original. Tanto fue su tardanza, que apenas y había terminado cuando los llamaron a cenar. Satisfecha del trabajo en conjunto, puso el cuadro a secar cerca de la ventana del cuarto de Todoroki.

–Hicimos un buen trabajo en equipo estos. Nos merecemos esa deliciosa cena que preparó Ochako-chan.

–¿Hoy le tocó a la cara redonda?

–Si. Vamos o se enfriará. –Salieron del cuarto y bajando a la sala en común, encontrándose a la mayoría con pintura en la mayoría de su cuerpo.

–¿Qué les paso? –Izuku se acercó a ellos sorprendido de verlos así.

–Pues… en mi equipo comenzamos a jugar con la pintura. –Contestó Kirishima, teniendo la mayoría de su cara de color blanco. Los demás respondieron con lo mismo.

–Son unos copiones. –Bakugou se sentó.

–¡No lo somos! –Gritó Denki al fondo. –Bueno, sólo un poco.

–Bueno, fuera de charlas de pintura. A comer. –Comenzaron a servir la comida. Cada quien se sentó donde siempre.

–Por hoy, que es el último día de nuestro tormento en equipo. –Mineta se puso de pie en su silla, alzando su vaso con juego de naranja. –¡Salud! –Algunos le siguieron el juego y otros simplemente se dedicaron a comer.

Cenaron amenamente entre platicas y risas, volviendo cada quien a su cuarto al acabar y mantenerse un rato en la sala jugando videojuegos o hablando de sus experiencias con los equipos y las tareas.

Tsuyu fue a la cama temprano, sin saber que al día siguiente le ocurriría algo extraordinario.

**0o0o0**

Viernes, el tan ansiado y esperado viernes. Ultimo día de clases escolares, por lo menos hasta el lunes. Unos rezaban para que no les dejaran tarea, otros que las clases ya se acabasen y algunos… simplemente ponían atención a las lecciones que sus profesores les daban.

Cada uno de los cinco equipos de la clase 1-A expusieron sus respectivas pinturas, mostrando la original para enseñar que tan parecidas las habían hecho, diciendo que los motivó a hacerlo.

Midnight estuvo tan contenta con los resultados, que no les encargó nada de tarea para el fin de semana, alegrando a sus alumnos. Para suerte de todos, sólo tuvieron algunos ejercicios matemáticos para hacer esos días.

Caminaron en grupo hasta el dormitorio al acabarse las clases, platicando lo que harían lo que restaba de la tarde y el día siguiente que tenían libre. La mayoría planeó hacer un día de campo en la zona boscosa de la escuela, pensando en la comida y las cosas que se harían.

Dos horas después, con casi todo planeado, Tsuyu se disculpó con todos los presentes, diciendo que estaba cansada y quería irse a dormir temprano a su habitación. Se despidió y fue al elevador; esperó a que las puertas se abrieran, contestándole algunos mensajes a su amiga serpiente. Entró cuando llegó, sin darse cuenta de su alrededor, completamente entretenida en la pantalla del celular. Caminó a su cuarto al llegar a su piso, soltando un pequeño bostezo.

–"Me daré una ducha, secaré mi cabello y luego a dormir tranquilamente". –Ingresó a su habitación, cerrando la puerta y fue a su cómoda, sacando ropa para dormir cómodamente.

Diez minutos después, regresó a su cuarto, secándose el cabello con una toalla. Estaba a punto de sentarse en su cama cuando escuchó unos golpes en su puerta.

–Ya voy. –Dejó la toalla extendida sobre la silla de su escritorio, abriendo y sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con los chicos de su equipo. –¿Chicos? ¿Ocurre algo?

–Déjanos pasar rana, necesitamos hablar contigo. –Obedeció aun confundida.

–Adelante-gero. –Cerró cuando todos entraron. –Tomen asiento. –Apuntó a su cama.

–Lo mejor es que tú lo hagas, Asui.

–S-si Tsuyu-chan. –Izuku le sonrió nervioso. –Por favor.

–De acuerdo. –Lo hizo. Aunque su expresión no demostrara mucho, a excepción de sus curveadas cejas hacia abajo, estaba completamente aturdida por la extraña petición de los jóvenes.

–Asui, seré directo. –Escuchó atentamente a Shouto, mientras Bakugou estaba cruzado de brazos y mirando a otro lado e Izuku se ponía cada vez más incómodo con la situación. –Queremos que salgas en una relación romántica con los tres.

–¿Kero?

* * *

**N/A:** Hola! Aqui TsukiShiro con un nuevo capitulo de esta alocada historia! Como pueden ver, este es el inicio, aunque aun falta la contestación de la ranita, aceptara o rechazara la extraña propuesta? Eso se vera en el próximo capitulo.  
**Claude Monet***: Líder del movimiento de arte impresionista, los cuadros de Monet son reconocidos como los más puros ejemplos de este estilo. Monet sentó las bases de la pintura moderna, su pincel no buscaba comunicar una historia ni dar una instrucción moral al espectador, sino que ponía en el lienzo impresiones en función de las sensaciones experimentadas por el ojo. Las pinceladas puntillistas, que pintó en sus cuadros con propiedad de maestro, son el origen de el arte pictórico moderno. (Disculpen por la larga explicación, pero era necesaria XD). Les recomiendo darle un vistazo a sus obras y entenderán porque escogí "**Lilas de Agua**" (Water lilies, en ingles), ya que es algo demasiado representativo hacia Asui y el hecho de que Bakugou fuese quien lo recomendara.

**Agradecimientos:**

**PorlySenph**: Mi primer review! Te agradezco mucho! La historia es rara, mucho, por donde la veas, pensé bastante si subirla o no, pero aquí estoy XD. Sobre los OCs, intento mantenerme lo mas apegada posible a sus personalidades y el trasfondo detrás de ellas, solo espero que en los próximos capítulos se mantengan de esa forma. Izuku posiblemente sea el menos desarrollado, por el momento, debido a que los principales en el gusto por Tsuyu son Todoroki y Bakugou, pero eso se arreglara en el futuro. Y en serio, muchas gracias por leer el fic, por comentar y tus palabras, me animan a seguir adelante con tan loca historia XD. Y no es la primera vez que escribo historias, ya tengo dos aparte de esta, pero si es la primera vez que me meto a este fandom y vaya manera de hacerlo, no? XD

**Chachos Bane**: Hola! Aquí tienes tu actualización que esperabas XD. Por que siento que van de lleno con Bakugou? XD (supongo que porque es mas normal XD). Muchas gracias por el cumplido, aunque aun me falta mucho por aprender al escribir XD. Y créeme que me complique la vida aprendiendo como hacer ese guion largo y me salio de la nada entre tantos experimentos en word XD. Muchas gracias por comentar! Me animan a seguir con esta rareza de historia.

Bien, esto es todo por mi parte en este momento. Espero que les gustase el capitulo y deseo que no parezca tan forzada toda la relación. Les agradezco a los que leyeron y dieron favorito/follow, me inspiran a continuar al saber que les esta gustando el fic. Sobre las actualizaciones, no diré que las hago muy frecuentes, ya que estoy en la universidad, aunque pronto saldré a mis vacaciones de verano! Así que, puede que esta semana o la próxima les traiga el próximo capitulo.  
Nos vemos en la próxima, déjenme saber que les pareció el capitulo, se los agradeceré mucho.


	4. Relación

–Dialogo. –

–"Pensamiento." –

**0o0o0** Cambio de escena.

~Flashback~/~Fin Flashback~

Disculpen por las fallas de ortografía que pueda tener o errores de dedo.

Palabras con asterisco (*), tienen algún significado o explicación, el que se encontrará al final del capitulo junto a las notas de autora.

BNHA y sus personajes, junto a la serie, son de su creador Kohei Horikoshi, yo solo uso su historia sin fines de lucro.

Disfruten del capitulo n.n

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Relación.**

–¿Kero? –Los miró estupefacta, posando sus ojos sobre cada uno. –¿Es una broma? –Observó alrededor. –¿Fue idea de Mineta-chan o alguno de los otros chicos?

–¿Acaso crees que participaríamos en una estúpida broma de ese tipo? –Bakugou alzó una ceja, pareciendo más molesto por esa pregunta que el hecho de que no les creyera.

–No. Ustedes no. –Miró sus manos. Su mente aun trataba de procesar la información dada, sonrojándose lentamente. –¿Hablan en serio? –Volvió a pasar la vista sobre cada quien, notando la seriedad en la mirada del rubio y Todoroki, y el gran nerviosismo del pecoso. –Midoriya-chan. –Éste se tensó.

–¿S-si? –No quería verla a los ojos.

–¿Estás seguro de esto? –Los otros dos miraron extrañados a la chica. ¿Habría la posibilidad de que los esté aceptando? –¿Quieres esto?

–Y-yo…

–"No la vayas a cagar, Deku".

–Me gusta alguien. –Asui abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpida. –Sé que esto sonará extraño, pero… está bien. Si es para que ellos dos no se maten, está bien. Jeje… –Se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo. –Creo que me mantendré como cero a la izquierda y no molestaré. La relación seria más de ustedes tres a pesar de que estoy allí… espera, eso se escuchó raro. Nuestra relación seria un cuadro amoroso, pero sin mí en una de las esquinas, sería un triángulo rectángulo. –Comenzó a murmurar. –Y si es así, nuestra relación seria-¡auch! –Su cabeza se volteó a un lado cuando recibió un golpe de la lengua de la chica. –¿Asui-Tsuyu-chan? –La miró sorprendido, poniendo la mano sobre el golpe.

–Lo siento, pero comenzabas a decir incoherencias. –Dejó la punta de su lengua descansando en el labio inferior. Bakugou soltó una risotada al ver la escena, después de todo, si ella no lo hubiera hecho, Deku hubiese terminado con una explosión en su cara en forma de puño.

–Pe-perdón… –Bajó la mirada.

–Entonces… ¿Por qué quieren ese tipo de relación conmigo? –Los miró, ladeando la cabeza y poniendo el dedo sobre su labio.

–En el caso de Bakugou y mío, nos gustas.

–Di lo que piensas, rana. No le des vueltas al asunto. –Miró a otro lado sonrojado, queriéndola apresurar y evitar más vergüenza.

–No es algo que se pueda decidir con facilidad, Bakugou-chan. Y menos viniendo de una propuesta de parte de… ustedes tres.

–¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices, Tsuyu-chan?

–Bueno… son muy contrarios el uno del otro. Todoroki-chan es muy calmado, incluso cerrado con sus sentimientos, se me hace increíble que decidas hablarme de esto; aunque lo comprendo, eres muy directo y más si lo sientes necesario. Bakugou-chan es… valga la redundancia, explosivo-gero. –El nombrado arqueó una ceja, manteniéndose en silencio. –Aunque yo no lo conozca tanto como Midoriya-chan, podría decir que este tipo de cosas las mantendría en secreto como un completo tsundere.

–¿¡A quien llamas tsundere, maldita!?

–¿Lo ven? Ni siquiera acepta que lo sea y actúa con violencia. –Los otros dos asintieron, mientras el rubio rechinaba los dientes. –Es aún más increíble que él esté de acuerdo en algo como esto. Y Midoriya-chan… es demasiado tímido, además, acabas de admitir que te gusta alguien más cuando estas en mi cuarto junto a ellos dos pidiéndome estar en una relación poli amorosa. Es mejor que no salgas lastimado con esto.

–¿Por qué no nos dijiste eso, Midoriya? –Todoroki lo miró, poniéndolo incómodo.

–No me dieron opciones.

–Cierto.

–¿No te dieron opciones?

–Olvídalo. –Katsuki se puso frente a ella, mirando directamente sus ojos. –¿Aceptas o no?

–Ya te dije que no es algo que se pueda decidir de un momento a otro, no es fácil.

–Oh, vamos. ¿Qué no es fácil? Tendrás a tres hombres bajo tus pies, haciendo cualquier pendejada que quieras, ¿y es difícil para ti?

–¿Qué dirán de mí si la gente se llega a enterar?

–¿Eh?

–Para los hombres es fácil decir que está con muchas mujeres a la vez y será idolatrado por los demás, pero una mujer que hace lo mismo con muchos hombres, es una puta-gero.

–¿Y? Que te valga verga la opinión de los demás. Lo estás haciendo porque te gusta, no porque a los otros les parezca bien o mal. –Tsuyu lo miró sorprendida, sus serias palabras la hicieron sonrojar a la par de la intensa mirada que le daba.

–¿En verdad están seguros de esto? No soy atractiva, e incluso las demás son mejores que yo.

–Eso es cierto. Ni como negarlo.

–Kacchan. –Izuku lo miró molesto.

–Pero tienes tu encanto. –Los demás lo miraron. –Incluso he tenido esa duda del porque has tenido que ser tú de entre todas las otras, tomando en cuenta que están más buenas como tú dices, pero mientras más lo pienso, llego a la conclusión de que no sé la respuesta. Se podría decir que me tienes agarrado de la entrepierna, rana. –Le sonrió desvergonzado de lo que acababa de decir, lo que le sacó un tierno sonrojo a la joven.

–En todo caso, Asui. –El mitad peliblanco lo quitó del medio, sacando un insulto de su parte, y miró a la nombrada. –Piénsalo, por favor.

–Todoroki-chan…

–No te preocupes Tsuyu-chan. Técnicamente lo estoy haciendo por mi propia voluntad. –Le sonrió el heredero de All Might.

–"Creo que los probaré, después de todo, puede que se terminen aburriendo de mi". –Pensó, soltando un suspiro y sonrojándose más de lo que ya estaba. –De acuerdo.

–¿Mm? –La miraron.

–Acepto. –Los observó decidida.

–¿En serio? –Preguntó Shouto.

–¿A los tres? ¿Deku incluido? –Ese fue Katsuki, quien no lo podía creer.

–¿No lo pensarás mas? –Ese fue Izuku, igual de sorprendido que su "amigo" de la infancia.

–De alguna forma, es cierto lo que dice Bakugou-chan. No hay porque limitarme a lo que piensan los demás, a veces hay que experimentar cosas nuevas. Después de todo, no nos queda mucho para seguir siendo jóvenes y comenzar a ser héroes. –Todo lo que dijo era cierto, a veces se sentía frustrada con sus pensamientos y el cómo la sociedad maneja la moral, ¿por qué no experimentar algo como eso, aunque fuese temporal? –Hasta cierto punto sigue siendo difícil, quiero retractarme, pero ya lo dije. –Inclinó la cabeza, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. –Estoy a su cuidado-gero.

–Sólo que hay una condición, Asui.

–¿Cuál? –Los miró.

–Si llegamos a gustarte los tres, dínoslo. Pero si alguno de nosotros te gusta más, esto se acabará, aun así, debemos saber quién es esa persona que realmente llamó tu atención, más que los otros. ¿De acuerdo?

–Si. Una condición más, esta relación tiene que ser secreta.

–Eso está más que claro. –Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

–Gracias. –Soltó un estornudo, recordando que aún tenía el cabello mojado. Miró la hora, notando que ya casi eran las nueve de la noche. –Iré a secarme el cabello. Lo mejor es que se vayan, ya casi comienza el toque de queda.

–¿Nos estas corriendo, rana?

–No es eso. Simplemente no quiero que se metan en problemas.

–Está bien, Asui. Nos quedaremos aquí. Claro, si nos lo permites.

–¿Están seguros?

–¿Qué parte de "nos quedaremos" no entendiste? –Se sentó en la silla del escritorio.

–Tsuyu-chan, no vayas a resfriarte por tu cabello.

–Cierto. –Estuvo a punto de levantarse, siendo devuelta a la cama por Shouto, quien se puso detrás de ella. –¿Todoroki-chan?

–Te secaré el cabello.

–¿Puedes hacer eso?

–Si. He experimentado varias veces con… mi madre... –Pasó su mano izquierda algo caliente por su cabello, dando leves cepilladas. Lo miró de reojo, notando la mirada nostálgica del chico. –Es algo relajante, a decir verdad.

–Me alegro que te sientas así, Todoroki-chan. –Se dejó hacer, observando a los otros dos. Uno estaba completamente nervioso y el otro la observaba con el ceño fruncido. –¿Pasa algo, Bakugou-chan?

–¿En serio aceptas a Deku?

–¿No fue con el incluido en la propuesta que me dieron?

–Sí, bueno… –Miró a otro lado sin saber que decir.

–Los acepté a los tres, pero si Midoriya-chan está de acuerdo con que él no esté debido a su situación, por mi está bien.

–¿E-eh? –La miró avergonzado. –N-no te preocupes, Tsuyu-chan. Al fin y al cabo, estoy por mi voluntad en este momento. –Le sonrió.

–¿Seguro?

–Si.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, incluso Katsuki, quien simplemente la miraba en calma, pero con el ceño fruncido. Todoroki acabó de secar todo su cabello, al igual que la blusa de su pijama.

–Muchas gracias, Todoroki-chan. –Se tocó el pelo, sintiendo aun el calor que el chico le había propinado minutos antes.

–De nada. –Se quedó sentado detrás de ella, mirando su espalda. –Asui.

–¿Si? Y llámame Tsuyu-chan.

–Sonará extraño, pero… ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

–¿Kero? –Lo miró.

–¿Hablas en serio, cara marcada?

–¿E-eh? –Izuku se sonrojó por lo atrevido que había sonado su compañero.

–Ya que nos quedaremos esta noche, veo que no hay mucho espacio en tu habitación para dormir todos en el suelo. Trataré de no ser tan indecente como la vez pasada. –La miraba serio.

–Oh. De acuerdo.

–¿¡Que!? ¡Si el mitad-mitad puede dormir contigo, entonces yo también!, que Deku se quede en el suelo.

–¿E-eh? ¿Yo por qué? –Lo miraron, los dos chicos remarcando lo obvio y Tsuyu con algo de diversión, aunque no se le notaba. Poco a poco comenzó a ponerse rojo. –E-está bien… yo en el suelo.

–Te daré un saco de dormir, Midoriya-chan. –Se levantó, caminando a su armario, ignorando lo dicho por el rubio.

–Gracias. –Ladeó la cabeza. –¿Por qué tienes un saco de dormir, Tsuyu-chan?

–Porque las chicas a veces hacen una pijamada y yo llevo mi propio saco de dormir; las demás llevan mantas y almohadas, pero en sus cuartos hacen frio, así puedo descansar mejor. –Sacó un rollo de color verde con negro y lo extendió en el suelo al lado de su cama, poniéndole una almohada extra. –Listo.

–Y-yo pude haberlo puesto. Pero, muchas gracias. Eres muy amable. –Le sonrió con agradecimiento.

–De nada, Midoriya-chan. Que descanses bien. –El joven asintió, acomodándose mejor.

Miró a los otros dos, notando que se habían acomodado de tal manera que dejaban un espacio justo del tamaño de su cuerpo, Todoroki completamente pegado a la pared y Bakugou intentando mantener el equilibrio en la orilla de la cama, parecía que ninguno quería tocarse demasiado.

Volteó por un momento a la puerta, pensando que lo mejor era ir a dormir con Momo debido a lo extraño de la situación, pero rechazó la idea al recordar que había estado de acuerdo con esa locura, así que subió a la cama, acomodándose entre ambos jóvenes, y estos la abrazaron por la cintura, aunque el rubio lo hizo más para evitar caer de la cama.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras los minutos pasaban, hasta que cada uno fue quedándose dormido debido al cansancio con el pasar del rato.

**0o0o0**

A la mañana siguiente, los que quedaban en el cuarto eran Bakugou, Todoroki y la dueña de la habitación, ya que Izuku había salido desde muy temprano para su entrenamiento matutino.

Tsuyu se removió o así quiso hacerlo, debido a que dos cuerpos encima suyo le impedían moverse con libertad. Abrió los ojos, mirando cansada a su alrededor, sorprendiéndose de encontrar la misma escena del lunes pasado: Bakugou babeando sobre su pecho y Shouto con la cabeza enterrada en su cuello.

Tragó saliva al sonrojarse, no sabía porque esta vez era diferente a la pasada, podría ser por el hecho de la confesión y la nueva relación que tenía con ellos, a la misma vez de que podrían haber hecho eso a propósito.

Aquella vez, los despertó algo brusco debido a la sorpresa y vergüenza de despertar de esa forma, lo que provocó que se ganase unos buenos gritos por parte del chico explosivo. Ahora, decidió despertarlos sutilmente, pasando las manos por sus cabellos y rostros, haciendo que despabilaran lentamente debido a las caricias que les proporcionaba.

El primero en levantarse fue el de cabello bicolor, sentándose lo mejor que pudo en la cama y soltando un bostezo.

–¿Dormiste bien, Todoroki-chan? –Le sonrió aun acostada, sin parar de tratar de levantar al rubio con los mimos.

–Mejor de lo que pensé. Estoy acostumbrado a dormir en el tatami, pero gracias a la vez pasada pude decir que duermo bien en tu cama, Asui. –La miró serio, aun con restos de sueño en su rostro.

–Eso es bueno… creo.

–Dejen de secretearse, maldita sea… –Katsuki, quien aún estaba sobre su pecho, exclama seguido de un gruñido, tensando un poco a la peliverde al sentir las vibraciones de su garganta contra sus senos.

–Despierta y muévete entonces, Bakugou-chan. –Lo hizo a regañadientes, dando unas cuantas maldiciones, dándose a entender que estaba cómodo en su anterior posición.

Observó su habitación, dándose cuenta que el fan número uno de All Might no estaba, supuso que se fue temprano para su entrenamiento. Se fijó en la hora, siendo las 9 de la mañana.

–Ya es algo tarde-gero. Puede que algunos ya estén en la sala, será difícil para ustedes bajar por el elevador del lado de las chicas. –Posó sus grandes ojos sobre ellos.

–Por mí no hay problema. –Respondió Todoroki. –Puedo decir que vine a revisar algunas cosas contigo.

–¿Tienes el cerebro congelado o derretido, hielito? –Miraron a Katsuki. –No tenemos tarea, ¿por qué vendrías a revisar algo?

–Puede que a ti te explotara el cerebro, Bakugou. –El nombrado lo observó con odio. –Puede ser que quería revisar algo de alguna clase que no llegué a entender.

–¡Oh, vamos! Eres uno de los primeros en la clase, ¿qué te puede explicar la rana que tu no puedas entender? No eres un imbécil.

–Lo dices como si fuese un robot que entendiera todo como si nada.

–Pues parece que lo eres. –Cada uno fue acercándose al otro, provocándose mutuamente para una pelea que pasaría de lo verbal a los golpes, más por parte del rubio, de un momento a otro.

Tsuyu, hartándose de la situación, pasó su larga lengua por el rostro de ambos, haciendo que la mirasen sorprendidos.

–¿¡Qué demonios haces estúpida rana!? –Se quitó con algo de furia la saliva.

–¿Asui?

–¿Podrían calmarse? Con peleas… –Miró a Bakugou. –no resolverán nada. Podemos hacer lo que dice Todoroki-chan, ya que recientemente trabajamos en equipo durante casi una semana entera, es normal que nos tengamos la suficiente "confianza" para poder preguntarnos al otro nuestras dudas de las clases. Kero. –Explicó como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, manteniendo su característica calma, a pesar de hablar con algo de autoritarismo.

–Hagan lo que les pegue en gana. Yo me largo. –El chico explosivo salió molesto del cuarto, cerrando con fuerza la puerta.

–No te preocupes, se le pasará. –Dijeron al mismo tiempo, mirándose y riéndose levemente por la coincidencia.

–¿Gustas ir a desayunar-gero?

–Si. Vamos. –Se levantaron de la cama, saliendo del cuarto y caminando a los ascensores, encontrándose con el rubio refunfuñando. Entraron todos cuando el elevador llegó y esperaron pacientemente a llegar a la sala, al menos, los dos más tranquilos. Cuando llegaron abajo, los demás estaban tan entretenidos en otra cosa que ni se dieron cuenta que los tres salían juntos del elevador.

Tsuyu caminó a la cocina, encontrándose con Momo y a Ochako.

–Buenos días. ¿Les toca el desayuno hoy?

–Buenos días. –Yaomomo le sonrió con tranquilidad, asintiendo a su pregunta. Parecía estar preparando sopa de miso y pescado a la parrilla.

–¡Buenos días, Tsuyu-chan! Estamos haciendo un desayuno japonés tradicional, idea de Momo-chan. –Sirvió un tazón de arroz, dejándolo junto a otros 16 que tenía a un lado en unas bandejas. –¿Dormiste bien?

–Si. ¿Y ustedes?

–También.

–¿Quieren que les ayude? –Les sonrió.

–¿Puedes? –La miraron esperanzadas.

–Claro. Haré los huevos estrellados. –Se acercó al refrigerador y sacó dos carteras de 18 de huevos, sabiendo que algunos comían más de uno. Comenzó a cocinar los huevos estrellados mientras sus amigas seguían terminando con lo demás del desayuno.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, sirvieron las porciones para cada quien. Los demás se sentaron a la mesa, agradeciendo la comida y comenzando a desayunar entre halagos para las chicas por lo deliciosa que les había salido.

La mayoría hablaba de sus planes para la tarde, ya que, al ser su día libre, querían aprovechar e ir a algún lado o hacer alguna cosa que tenían ganas de un tiempo atrás.

Asui comía con tranquilidad, escuchando a sus amigas sobre ir al centro comercial, aunque claro, tenían que pedirle permiso a Aizawa-sensei y rogar a cualquier deidad para que las dejara, por lo menos, como un grupo. Después de lo que paso con Midoriya en el centro comercial la vez pasada, se había mucho más estricto con donde fueran los chicos, o incluso después del entrenamiento en el bosque menos los dejaban salir a cualquier parte sin algún tipo de supervisión profesional.

–Tu pídele permiso, Tsuyu-chan. Lo más seguro es que a ti se te haga más caso. –Ashido la apuntó con sus palillos con una sonrisa, las demás asintieron animadas.

–¿Yo? –Se apuntó con el dedo.

–Sip. Aizawa-sensei parece ser más suave contigo que con todos nosotros.

–Eso es cierto. –Dijeron casi todos los presentes.

–No creo que nos dé permiso, incluso si soy yo quien se lo pide-gero. –Ladeó la cabeza.

–Que Midoriya te acompañe.

–¿No sería mejor que lo haga Todoroki?

–Mejor Iida.

–No, Yaomomo es la mejor opción, después de todo, es la vicepresidenta. –Todos comenzaron a opinar, mientras los nombrados los miraban sin saber que decir. Tsuyu suspiró y se levantó, caminando al cuarto de su profesor bajo la atenta mirada de Bakugou y Todoroki, quienes no se sorprendían que ella ignorara a los demás que seguían en su debate, hasta ellos lo hubiesen hecho.

Tocó la puerta al llegar, recibiendo un "adelante" por parte del mayor. Al entrar, notó que su profesor la miraba desde delante de su computadora. Le llamó la atención su cabellera agarrada en una coleta alta, mostrando mejor su rostro y esa cicatriz que le recordaba al primer ataque en la USJ.

–¿Pasa algo, Asui? –Preguntó con su usual tono flojo pero serio.

–Sensei, las chicas quieren salir a dar un paseo al centro comercial. Querían saber si usted nos daba permiso de ir.

–No. No quiero que haya más problemas relacionados con todos ustedes.

–En ese caso, podríamos ir todos. –Su opinión provocó que una de las cejas del pelinegro se arqueara. –Así habría menos posibilidad de que ocurriera algo, la vez pasada fue porque Midoriya-chan se separó de los demás. Esta vez podríamos mantenernos juntos o en pequeños grupos.

–¿Tú quieres ir?

–Si. Es bueno pasar tiempo con mis compañeros, ¿y qué mejor que hacerlo en el centro comercial donde podremos convivir en las tiendas?

–Mm… le diré a Nemuri que los acompañe.

–Gracias, sensei-gero. –Hizo una reverencia. –Con permiso. –Salió. Al volver a la sala común, se sorprendió al ver una discusión entre la mayoría de su salón, al parecer seguían con lo de quien la acompañaría. Nadie se daba cuenta que ya había vuelto, excepto por Shouto, quien se acercó a ella.

–¿Qué te dijo, Asui? –En ese momento, todos voltearon en su dirección.

–Dijo que le diría a Midnight-sensei que nos acompañase.

–¡Si! –Festejaron, olvidándose de la "pelea" de hace un momento.

**0o0o0**

Al haber aceptado más que gustosa su maestra, salieron de la escuela por la puerta trasera y caminaron con tranquilidad hasta el centro comercial más cercano a la institución, con la mayor detrás de ellos acompañada de Present Mic, todos con ropas de civiles. Cuando llegaron a su destino, los adultos los juntaron para planear la forma en la que se repartirían y reunirían.

–Bien chicos. Sepárense en los mismos equipos que tuvieron esta semana. –Algunos se quejaron, mirando de mala forma a la heroína con fetiches. –Cállense o nos regresamos a la escuela. –Obedecieron a regañadientes, formando los mismos cinco equipos de cuatro personas de esa misma semana. –Ahora. La mayoría tiene gente suficientemente fuerte para defenderse si ocurre algo, Mic y yo nos iremos cada quien con los que tendrían menos oportunidad en caso de algún incidente.

–No es que dudemos de ustedes, but you know, hay que ser precavidos. –Parpadearon algo desconcertados, no era normal escuchar a su ruidoso profesor tan… calmado. Pero supusieron que era por motivos de no llamar atención innecesaria.

–Los grupos pueden andar juntos si lo desean, pero nadie se separa de su equipo, necesito que estén unidos. –Miró la hora. –Es medio día, nos veremos a las cuatro en la plaza central. Ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos, ¿entendido? –Asintieron. –De acuerdo. Pueden esparcirse por donde gusten. –Cada docente se separó y quedó en alguno de los equipos.

–¿A dónde quieren ir? –Les preguntó Midoriya al quedar ellos cuatro parados por unos minutos en lo que se iban los demás.

–A mí me da igual. No sé qué mierdas hago aquí. –Se cruzó de brazos, mirando con odio su alrededor.

–Si no es molestia, ¿podemos visitar una tienda departamental? Necesito comprar algo de ropa.

–No me jodas, Rana. –La miró con el ceño fruncido. –Ni se te ocurra traernos de vuelta en vuelta como una estúpida mujer que no sabe que jodidos escoger.

–No te preocupes, Bakugou-chan. Sólo iba a comprar algo de lencería. Ustedes pueden quedarse fuera de la tienda mientras yo compro. –Lo observó con sus grandes e indiferentes ojos, sorprendiéndolo y haciendo que se sonrojara levemente.

–Vete a la mierda, rana. –Susurró cruzándose de brazos y esperando que comenzara a caminar.

–Me dices eso y aquí sigues. Eres bipolar, Bakugou-chan. –Caminó tranquilamente, seguida de los demás y escuchando el rugido que daba el nombrado. –Por cierto, era broma. –Sacó la punta de la lengua, mirando con la cabeza ladeada al rubio, quien parecía querer matarla con la mirada.

Anduvieron por el primer piso del centro comercial, viendo algunas vitrinas de las tiendas con tranquilidad. A pesar del mal humor de Katsuki, el silencio que tenían entre los cuatro era bastante cómodo, tomando en cuenta las personalidades tranquilas de Asui y Todoroki, y el que Izuku estuviese nervioso por la presencia del chico explosivo.

–Una tienda exclusiva de All Might. –Dijo al aire Tsuyu al ver un gran cartel con la figura emblemática del héroe no. 1 de todo Japón con una de sus típicas poses, encima de la puerta de una tienda. En las vitrinas podrían apreciarse todo tipo de artículos del que era su maestro, como zapatos, ropa, figuras de acción, artículos de cocina, incluso cosas para el baño, entre otras más. Escuchó un grito reprimido, volteando para encontrarse que era Midoriya emocionado mirando hacia la tienda. –¿Quieres entrar, Midoriya-chan?

–¿Po-podemos? –Preguntó tratando de no mostrar su felicidad.

–Claro. Si no hay problema para los demás. –Miró a los otros dos, encontrándolos con una intensa mirada directa hacia el local; por muy serios que se vieran, se notaba desde lejos que querían entrar a como diera lugar. –Vamos. –Dijo, y sin más, caminó y entró a la tienda, seguida de los chicos.

A pesar de verse algo pequeña por fuera, dentro era demasiado espacioso, tanto de altura (como para albergar una estatua a escala real del rubio que eran más de dos metros y un poco más), como de largo para almacenar cientos de artículos relacionados al Símbolo de la Paz.

Izuku parecía querer llorar de la emoción, ya que, la última vez que estuvo en el centro comercial, no había llegado a tener el conocimiento de que existía tal tienda. En cambio, sus otros dos compañeros intentaban ocultar lo mejor posible la excitación que tenían de estar allí, aunque Shouto lo hacía mucho mejor que Bakugou.

Se separaron del pequeño grupo y comenzaron a ver todo lo que había alrededor. El chico pecoso observaba todo con los ojos bien abiertos, notando cosas que eran de edición limitada o algunas que tenían tiempo de haber salido y eran muy difícil encontrarlas; hacia notas mentales de los precios y el dinero que llevaba en su cartera, tratando de planear que tanta mercancía podría llevarse.

El de cabello bicolor miraba las estanterías y paredes llenas de artículos que hace años le habría pedido a su madre que le comprara a escondidas de su padre, el pensamiento hizo que apretara el puño y frunciera levemente el ceño, hasta que vio reflejada en un espejo a su compañera con el quirk de rana, quien miraba curiosa una camisa, al parecer para niño. De pronto, la leve molestia que había aparecido hace unos instantes desapareció sin saber el motivo. Volvió a lo que estaba haciendo un momento antes, mirar tranquilamente, pensando si comprar algo o no.

Bakugou, por su parte, trataba de no mostrarse tan interesado en lo que veía, sintiendo como sus manos hormigueaban, y no por su sudor para hacer explosiones, sino por las inmensas ganas que le daban de comprarse algo de esa extravagante tienda con temática de su superhéroe favorito.

Tsuyu se acercó a uno de los estantes con ropa, mirando unos bañadores con la temática del traje de All Might. Tomó uno de su medida, acercándose al espejo de cuerpo completo y puso la prenda frente a ella. Soltó una risilla al pensar la reacción de sus hermanos menores si la viesen con el bañador puesto.

–"Creo que le mandaré una foto a Habuko-chan". –Acomodo el traje de manera que la percha quedase detrás de su cuello. Sacó su celular del bolsillo y se tomó una foto a través del espejo, sonrió e hizo el símbolo de la paz con su mano libre. Al acabar, regresó la prenda de colores llamativos a su lugar y procedió a enviar la imagen a su amiga.

Levantó la vista al sentir miradas sobre ella, pensando que eran algunos clientes o empleados de la tienda, pero se encontró con dos pares de ojos, unos rojos y pequeños, y otros de diferente color. Se sonrojó levemente y volvió a mirar su celular avergonzada.

Intentoo ignorarlos, sabiendo que el rubio se burlaría de ella más tarde y Todoroki, pues posiblemente él no le dijese nada. Se distrajo cuando escuchó el típico sonido de mensaje de su celular, sonriendo al ver la respuesta que le había dado su amiga serpiente.

¡Te verías hermosa si lo vistieras! Creo que atraparías a más de un hombre con eso puesto, Tsuyu-chan. Jajaja ;)

Rio ante el ultimo comentario, pero de pronto se sonrojó, leyendo una vez más el "atraparías a más de un hombre con eso puesto"; miró de reojo por la tienda, encontrando a sus compañeros de clase aun viendo los artículos, quienes ahora tenían algún tipo de relación "romántica" hacia con ella. Tragó saliva, mirando el recuadro de contestación de su chat, tentando el decirle o no su situación a Habuko, pero optó por responderle con un emoticón de una rana y un gran "Ja", dando a entender que le causaba gracia lo que le había escrito. Después de todo, los chicos y ella habían quedado en que su relación seria un secreto para los demás.

Suspirando, se sentó en un banquito y esperó a que los tres admiradores de su profesor dijeran que podrían pasar a otra tienda. Volvió a mirar el bañador, preguntándose porque les había llamado la atención a sus dos compañeros de clases, quitando a Midoriya, quien había sido más que obligado a ese tipo de relación con ella.

No se consideraba muy atractiva, bueno, no del todo como sus compañeras de clase o de la misma escuela, pero a tal grado para que le gustase a Bakugou y Todoroki, sentía que todo era una broma, a pesar de que sabía que esos dos no bromeaban mucho, a menos de que el primero lo hiciese en burla.

–Tsuyu-chan. –Izuku se acercó a ella con bolsas de compras en sus manos, parecía contento por sus nuevas adquisiciones. –Los chicos y yo acabamos, nos podemos ir si quieres.

–Kero. –Asintió, levantándose. –¿Dónde están? –Preguntó al buscarlos con la mirada y no encontrarlos.

–Afuera. –Apuntó como pudo a la entrada.

–Vamos, entonces. –Salió junto al peliverde, encontrándose con ambos jóvenes, quienes también tenían bolsas cada uno.

Continuaron un rato caminando, hasta que les dio hambre y fueron al área de comidas, encontrando a algunos de sus amigos comiendo tranquilamente.

–¡Deku-kun, Tsuyu-chan! –Ochako levantó la mano desde una de las mesas. –¡Por aquí!

La saludaron, acercándose a ellos y sentándose en los asientos libres, excepto por el rubio, quien se fue a donde estaba el Bakusquad.

–¿Qué han comprado? –Pregunto el chico uva, mirando las múltiples bolsas que traía Izuku y la bolsa de Todoroki.

–Algunas cosas. Nos encontramos una tienda dedicada especialmente a All Might, no pude resistirme. –Rio el pecoso.

–Es normal en ti. –Dijeron todos los de la mesa.

–¿Y tú, Todoroki-kun? –Iida miró al nombrado. –Veo que también compraste en esa tienda. –Movió sus manos de forma mecánica a la bolsa.

–Sólo compré algunas tarjetas coleccionables. –Contestó sin más.

–¿No compraste nada, Tsuyu-chan? –Yaoyorozu la miró, se había separado de su equipo (el Bakusquad) cuando Ochako la invitó a sentarse con ella y su grupito.

–No-gero. Simplemente entre a ver y esperar que los chicos terminaran con sus compras. –Apuntó a sus dos compañeros presentes.

–Ya veo. –Le sonrió.

–Yo compré un traje de baño, ya en un mes viene la Golden Week* y quiero prepararme para visitar la playa con mis padres. –Dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa.

–La Golden Week. –Susurraron todos, sin haber recordado que pronto seria la tan preciada semana libre. Podrían volver a ver a sus familias, pasear con ellas o simplemente descansar de la escuela, claro estaba, que si no les dejaban tarea.

–Que rápido pasa el tiempo. –Miraron a Midoriya. –Pareciera que fuese ayer cuando entramos a Yuuei y todo lo acontecido.

–Midoriya-kun tiene razón. –Tenya asintió a sus palabras. –Pero todo es parte de nuestra próxima vida de héroes, con lo que podemos aprender de todo lo que ha pasado y evolucionar para ser mejores cuando nos graduemos.

–Yo no… olvídalo. –Suspiró, rindiéndose ante la ideología su amigo.

–¿Creen que en verdad nos dejen ir con nuestras familias? –Miraron a Asui.

–¿Por qué la pregunta, Tsuyu-chan?

–Bueno… se supone que hicieron los dormitorios en la escuela para evitar que nos atacasen y que nuestras familias no fuesen involucradas en el fuego cruzado-gero. –Los miró con sus grandes ojos. –Puede que ni siquiera nos dejen regresar y estemos en Yuuei todas las vacaciones.

–¡No nos pueden hacer eso! –Gritó Mineta, llamando la atención de la gente del lugar.

–Shh. Mineta-kun. No es para que te alteres, es sólo una suposición que Asu-Tsuyu-chan sacó de las acciones de la escuela, no creo que el director sea tan cruel como para hacer eso.

–Cierto, Mineta-chan. No digo que lo vayan a hacer, sólo es una idea. Kero.

–Es verdad… ¿me perdonas? –Estiró sus brazos hacia ella, con las manos apuntando hacia los pechos.

–Si lo hago. Pero aléjate. –Lo alejó con una mano, manteniéndolo a distancia.

Cada quien fue a comprar su propia comida, regresando a la misma mesa para seguir con las pláticas entre amigos, aunque algunos se mantenían en silencio. Cuando los grupos acabaron, volvieron a pasear por el centro comercial hasta que llegó la hora de regresar a la escuela.

La mayoría alardeaba o mostraba sus compras, Mina, por ejemplo, les enseñaba a las chicas su nuevo traje de baño que usaría en la Golden Week cuando fuera con sus padres a la playa, bromeando que podría ponerse del color de una fresa si estaba demasiado tiempo bajo el sol. Iida explicaba la razón de haber comprado otros pares de anteojos, sumándolos a su ya extensa colección.

Al llegar al dormitorio, algunos cayeron rendidos en los sofás y el suelo, quejándose del dolor de piernas que tenían.

–No es para que se quejen. Somos héroes en entrenamiento y se supone que una simple caminata por un centro comercial no debería ser difícil de sobrellevar para nuestro cuerpo. –El presidente de la clase se acomodó las gafas, teniendo un reflejo de luz en estas por el movimiento.

–¿Te pisaron los pies? –Kaminari lo miró exasperado.

–No.

–Entonces, cállate. –Se acomodó mejor en la alfombra, soltando un bostezo.

–¿Por qué no mejor se van a sus cuartos? Podrán descansar mejor. –Propuso Momo, soltando un bostezo, después de todo, también estaba cansada. –Incluso Tsuyu-chan y su grupo se adelantó. –Dijo al no verlos por ningún lado.

**0o0o0**

–¿Están seguros de querer dormir en mi cuarto hoy? –Los miró al salir de elevador en su piso y caminar hacia la habitación que le correspondía, siendo seguida por los tres chicos.

–Sólo abre la puerta y déjanos dormir. –Contestó Katsuki de mal humor como siempre, aunque esta vez era por el cansancio.

Obedeció y los dejó pasar, recibiendo miradas de disculpas por parte del peliverde. Agitó la mano, restándole importancia, sabiendo que fue arrastrado por los otros dos jóvenes, más por Todoroki que por Bakugou.

El rubio fue directo a la cama, dejándose caer en esta con un gruñido de satisfacción. Sentía calambres en sus piernas como cuando se excedía en su entrenamiento. Se prometió a si mismo nunca volver a caminar por horas en el centro comercial, sólo iría por lo que iba y se regresaría al instante.

Shouto se sentó en la silla del escritorio, soltando un suspiro de alivio de por fin poder descansar, cerrando los ojos y dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás. El chico pecoso, por su parte, se acostó sobre el futón que aún estaba en el suelo. Ni su entrenamiento era tan duro con sus pobres piernas y espalda, y eso que era un entrenamiento extenuante.

Tsuyu entró al cuarto de baño para hacer sus necesidades y ponerse ropa mas cómoda, regresando unos minutos después con el pijama puesto y un moño alto, dejando su cuello expuesto. Los encontró dormitando en sus respectivos lugares, despertando muy apenas al oírla reír suavemente.

–¿De qué te ríes, anfibio? –La pregunta fue ahogada por su almohada, notándose solamente el ojo de color rojo que la miraba entre hebras rubias. Notó que su sobrenombre había cambiado, supuso que por molestia debido al despertar que le hizo tener.

–Todoroki-chan y Midoriya-chan están en una posición incómoda y aun así parece como si fuesen a dormir en una suave cama-gero. –Puso su dedo en el labio, ladeando la cabeza.

–Es el cansancio, Asui. –El de cabello bicolor bostezó, levantándose y caminando a la cama. –Haznos espacio, Bakugou.

–Cállate hielito. ¿Por qué habría de hacerte espacio a ti?

–¿Prefieres que sea yo, Kacchan?

–Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí, Deku. –Jaló a la peliverde al momento de acomodarse, dejándola en medio de la cama, con él a su lado pegado a la pared.

–Disculpa si te incomodan nuestras ropas, Asui. Dudo ir a cambiarme en este momento. –Shouto se acostó en el espacio libre que quedaba.

–No te preocupes, Todoroki-chan. Comprendo del porque están así. Después de todo, Mina-chan nos llevó por casi todo el centro comercial a rastras. Que descansen.

–Igualmente. –Dijeron los dos más calmados, mientras el chico explosivo soltaba un gruñido.

**0o0o0**

Lo que quedaba del fin de semana pasó con relativa calma, todos quedándose en el dormitorio, algunos en sus habitaciones solamente bajando para comer; así llegando el lunes.

Comenzaron a llegar al salón de clases y tomaron sus lugares mientras esperaban que arribara Aizawa-sensei. Cuando llegó, Iida les ordenó levantarse, inclinarse y dar los buenos días, volviendo a sentarse.

–Sí, buenos días. –Se paró detrás del escritorio. –Supongo que se divirtieron el sábado en su ida al centro comercial. –El salón comenzó a llenarse de pláticas sobre lo que habían comprado y lo que vieron. –Cállense. Tuvieron todo el fin de semana para hablar de eso. –Volvieron a mirarlo. –Bien. ¿Alguien comenzó a prepararse para la Golden Week? –Algunos muchachos y chicas asintieron contentas. –Pues que mal, vayan cancelando todo, porque no saldrán de la escuela.

–¿¡QUE!? –Se escuchó al unísono, incluidas las voces hasta de los más serios. Iida levantó la mano.

–Sensei, ¿puedo preguntar del porqué de esa decisión?

–Por la misma razón de que tienen dormitorios en la institución. Para seguridad de todos ustedes y de su familia.

–¿¡Tenías que echar la sal, Asui!? –Gritó Mineta desde su lugar, siendo golpeado por la lengua de la nombrada.

–¿Ya te suponías esto, Asui? –Aizawa la miró con una ceja arqueada, al igual que todos sus compañeros.

–Bueno… lo pensé como algo factible que pasaría. –Puso el dedo índice en su barbilla.

–Pues que buen pensamiento. Ahora, esa semana no será específicamente para vacacionar.

–¿Continuaremos con el entrenamiento? –Yaomomo lo miró dudosa.

–Algo así. Aparte de eso, se hará un tipo de festival.

–¿¡Festival!? ¿Cómo en una escuela normal?

–Cállense. Este festival será diferente a uno "normal", es para que los mismos alumnos se des-estresen un poco debido a los acontecimientos en estos meses, y ya que es la primera vez que se hace algo así, no se tiene muy bien planeado todo el esquema ni el itinerario.

–Se decidió el fin de semana, ¿no es así? –Kyoka sonrió, mirando a su profesor con algo de burla.

–Así es. Pero por lo menos planeamos algo. –Sacó unas hojas de su bolsa de dormir. –Tal como en un festival escolar, habrá variedad de cosas por hacer.

–¿Podemos hacer un maid café? –Minoru levantó la mano, teniendo saliva bajando por su barbilla al imaginarse a las chicas en trajes sexys de maid.

–¿O una casa embrujada?

–¿Puede ser una obra de teatro?

El salón comenzó a llenarse de ideas por parte de los estudiantes, sacando poco a poco de quicio a su profesor, a quien se le elevaba el cabello, su bufanda de tiras comenzaba a desplegarse alrededor de él y sus ojos se volvieron rojos.

–¡Silencio! –Lo miraron al instante, volviendo a la normalidad. –Todo está ya planeado… hasta cierto punto. –Les señaló las hojas. –Ustedes, clase 1-A, harán un "medieval café". –Se le quedaron viendo sin entender. –Es como un maid café, excepto que, sin las maid ni los Butler, la temática es al estilo medieval, ya saben, caballeros, princesas, dragones. –Se escuchó un gran "ah" de parte de la mayoría. –Para este punto, la mayoría de profesores les ha de haber dado la noticia a sus grupos, así que, les recomiendo que, si quieren que su lugar de instalación sea grande, lo mejor es que aparten el Gimnasio Gamma. Sólo digo.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, pareciendo pensarlo, aunque más bien estaban procesando la información dada, después de todo, no saldrán de la escuela durante la Golden Week, no verían a sus familias y terminarían participando más que a la fuerza en un festival escolar que salió de la nada en un "medieval café".

–¡Iida! ¡Corre y ve por ese gimnasio! –Gritó Kirisihima, quien fue el primero en salir de su estupor, siendo seguido de sus compañeros. –¡Eres el delegado, tienes que hacerte cargo de esos trámites!

–¡Si! –Se puso de pie, tomando el papel que le extendía su maestro y salió corriendo del salón, siendo seguido por mas estudiantes que parecían ir en su misma dirección.

–Se me olvidó agregar. El festival será repartido de una forma extraña, como tomará toda la semana "libre" y toda la escuela estará involucrada, los primeros tres días, o sea, lunes, martes y miércoles, serán exclusivos para que el alumnado y docentes paseen por los diferentes stands; luego, el jueves podrán invitar a sus familias y amigos, a quienes se les darán unas tarjetas de acceso como invitados. El viernes, podrán volver a venir sus invitados, pero esta vez vendrá gente externa cuidadosamente seleccionada más algunas escuelas que han sido invitadas. Agradezcan que tienen un mes para preparar todo. Ahora, pueden organizarse mientras duermo. –Se metió en su saco para dormir, acomodándose en el suelo y quedándose dormido al instante.

Se quedaron mudos mientras seguían procesando todo lo que acababa de pasar, no sabiendo que pensar después de todo el alboroto. Tsuyu miró a sus compañeros, topándose con los ojos malhumorados de Bakugou, luego los desilusionados de Uraraka.

–Ochako-chan. –La llamó, haciendo que la mirase con un puchero.

–No es justo, ya tenía mi traje de baño.

–¡Yo también! –Lloriqueó Mina.

–Ahora tendré que cancelar el viaje a Europa con mis papas. –Todos miraron a Momo, quien suspiraba con tristeza. "Niña rica" fue el pensamiento de muchos.

–Pero vean el lado bueno, podremos experimentar con esto. –Izuku sonrió.

–Cállate Deku.

–Midoriya-kun tiene razón. –Tenya entró al salón respirando agitado y lleno de sudor por la carrera, mostrándoles la hoja con un sello de autorización. –Podremos unificarnos como grupo y ver los defectos y virtudes para ayudarnos mutuamente como compañeros, ya que he logrado conseguir el lugar más grande para nuestro… medieval café.

–Bien. ¡Hay que hacerlo! –Denki se levantó en su lugar y extendió el puño hacia arriba con una gran sonrisa. –Será emocionante, después de todo. –Algunos otros lo secundaron, comenzando a planear que harían.

–Podría ser divertido. –Susurró Tsuyu, teniendo una sonrisa en sus labios, siendo observada por dos pares de ojos, unos de diferente color y otros de color de la sangre. Aunque otro par color verde no pudo evitar mirarla por una fracción de segundo.

* * *

**N/A:** Benditas vacaciones! Hola a todos otra vez con un nuevo capitulo de esta locura! A decir verdad, tuve algo de dificultades con la primera parte donde se habla de la relación, espero que no fuese muy forzada de una sola vez XD. Pero espero de todos modos que les gustase! Por cierto, el festival que se vera aquí sera diferente al que se vio en la serie, ya que ese fue alrededor de julio, agosto o septiembre, en si, en verano. Quise experimentar un poco con la condición de los chicos de no salir de la escuela y la festividad de la Golden Week.

**Golden Week:** o 'Semana Dorada' es un seguido de cuatro días festivos comprendidos entre finales de abril y principios de mayo. Es el período de festivos seguidos más largo de Japón, por esta razón muchos japoneses aprovechan para viajar por dentro del país o incluso el extranjero y relajarse.

**Agradecimientos:**

**0Jose0:** Wow... en serio hice eso? QwQ. Pues dejame darte la bienvenida y espero que esto te guste XD. Muchas gracias por tu comentario! n.n  
**aiwo175:** No me fume nada, lo juro!... solo me comi unos brownies que alguien me vendio, eran especiales segun el... espera, que?... Te dire algo, me encantaron tus comentarios XD. No dejaste de sacarme sonrisas y aun no lo dejas de hacer mientras los leo para contestarte XD. Que bueno que te gustara y espero que este capitulo tambien lo hiciera XD.  
**JosefoJudas:** Creo que... de nada por la fantasia XD. A mi tambien me gusta emparejarla con ellos tres, pero no hay muchas historias con cada uno, menos con Todoroki, y dije: "por que no?" y de alli salio esto XD. Y como no? Tsuyu sabe a quien sabrosearse y de la mejor calidad XD. Proximamente veras hielo y fuego, gente volando por explosiones y un Deku viendo como controlar accidentes debido a celos XD.

En fin, espero que les gustase el capitulo y esten ansiosos para lo que viene. Me basare en el AU que el mismo mangaka viene creando con los personajes en tematica medieval, sumando uno de los ending de la serie para el proximo capitulo. Les agradezco a los que leyeron y dieron favorito/follow, me inspiran a continuar al saber que les esta gustando el fic.  
Y como dije, estoy de vacaciones! Posiblemente habra capitulo este fin de semana o el proximo miercoles. Hasta la proxima! Besos y abrazos!


	5. Golden Week Festival

**Capítulo 4: Golden Week Festival.**

Una semana después del anuncio que su profesor les dio sobre el festival, durante la primera hora de clases, mientras que Aizawa dormía, planeaban que tipo de comidas y bebidas ofrecerían. Ya que nadie dejaba de dar opiniones con cosas nada relacionadas al tema medieval, aunque mientras más lo pensaban, mejor se les hacía.

–Entonces, debemos decidir quienes estarán en la cocina, en el "bar" y los meseros. –Dijo Momo, teniendo un mapa de como estarían acomodadas las estaciones y las mesas en el Gimnasio Gamma en la pizarra detrás de ella.

–Tengo una idea de cómo podemos organizarnos con el tiempo, claro, si les parece bien. –Habló Iida, estando a un lado de la morena. –Según dijo Aizawa-sensei, nosotros tenemos que estar preparando todo antes de que abramos a las 10 a.m., por lo tanto, debemos que estar en el gimnasio alrededor de las 8 de la mañana. Todos podemos trabajar al mismo tiempo y a medio día tomarnos 20 o 30 minutos para ir a almorzar, regresar después de eso y seguir trabajando. El evento tiene cierre a las 5 p.m., por lo que podemos salir a las 3 de la tarde el mismo tiempo de descanso y volver a trabajar para la última jornada del día. De esta forma, no se nos haría tan pesado el trabajar y así los meseros podrían atender más mesas. Claro que eso tiene el riesgo de que se complique el trabajo, pero es algo que debemos afrontar como la próxima generación de héroes. –Se acomodó los anteojos, los cuales reflejaron la luz.

–Si alguien tiene alguna otra recomendación para el horario de trabajo, levante la mano. –Comentó con voz tranquila y acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, mirando a sus compañeros de clase.

–Yo. –Denki levantó la mano. –¿Y si mejor entramos a medio día? Digo, así la gente tendrá más fácil el almuerzo, además, no creo que seamos el único grupo con comida.

–Como dije antes, es obligatoria la apertura de nuestro proyecto a las 10 de la mañana. A esa hora comienza el festival. Siguiendo con la respuesta a tu propuesta, es cierto que no seremos el único grupo con algo relacionado a la comida, por lo mismo, debemos ser competitivos y ver quien es mejor.

–Por cierto, si toda la escuela estará involucrada en el festival, ¿no se supone que no habrá gente paseando alrededor de la escuela? Digo, después de todo, las invitaciones y demás es hasta después.

–Sobre eso… –Su profesor se sentó en el suelo aun metido en su saco de dormir. –Se me olvidó decirles que sólo los de primero están involucrados en esto, los demás grados son los que disfrutaran del festival. Ustedes son el único grupo al que se le dio una tarea completa, a los demás se les repartió. –Se escuchó un abucheo por parte de algunos. –Cállense o los repruebo. –Inmediatamente acataron la amenaza con miedo a que lo hiciera en verdad. Volvió a dormir con tranquilidad en el suelo.

–Volviendo al tema. –Yaomomo les llamó la atención. –¿Les parece bien la idea que propuso Iida-kun?

–Si.

–No hay de otra.

–Ya que.

–Bien. Sobre la vestimenta que usaremos…

–¿¡Podemos vestirnos de caballeros!? –Kirishima levantó la mano con una gran sonrisa.

–Eh…

–Usar los vestidos de época medieval será divertido. –Las chicas se miraron, imaginando como se verían vestidas de esa forma.

–Pues… estaba pensando, que como es estilo medieval, podemos incluir algunos elementos que se desarrollaron en esa época, como la fantasía, ya saben, magos, dragones, etc.

–Tu podrías ser una princesa, Yaomomo. Te quedaría muy bien. –Mina sonrió feliz, siendo secundada por sus compañeras y algunos chicos, provocando que la nombrada se sonrojara.

–Incluso Todoroki-kun se vería bien como príncipe. –Miraron al susodicho que parecía no estar prestando atención de lo que se hablaba.

–De a-acuerdo. –La chica carraspeó, escribiendo en la pizarra "disfraces". –¿Qué ideas tienen?

–También podríamos basarnos en los juegos RPG de estilo medieval. –Comentó Izuku.

–Nerd tenías que ser. –Bakugou rodó los ojos.

–Me parece que Midoriya-chan tiene un buen punto. –El rubio gruñó ante lo dicho por la chica rana, más por el apoyo que le dio a Deku que por otra cosa.

–Es cierto. Gracias por la idea, Midoriya-kun. ¿Pero qué elementos en términos de disfraces tienen esos juegos?

–¡Caballeros! –Volvió a gritar Kirishima. La pelinegra anotó debajo del título.

–Magos.

–Civiles.

–¡Aventureros! –Todos miraron a su compañero pelirrojo con una gran gota de sudor bajando por su nuca, parecía ser el más entusiasmado con el tema.

–Monstruos. –Miraron a Koda sorprendidos de que hablase, quien se apenó y bajo la mirada.

–Cierto. –Sero golpeó su puño contra la palma de su otra mano. –Debemos tener un villano.

–Buena idea. ¿Pero quién sería perfecto para representar a un villano y de qué manera? –Voltearon a ver lentamente a Katsuki, quien sólo chasqueo la lengua por la repentina atención que estaba teniendo.

–No haré lo que sea que estén pensando.

–Por favor, Bakugou-chan. –Miraron a Tsuyu. –Eres perfecto para el papel de villano y tú lo sabes-gero. No sabemos aún como podrías disfrazarte como el malo de la historia, pero es más que claro que tú eres el elegido para ese papel. –Ladeó la cabeza. El muchacho no dijo nada, volvió a chasquear la lengua y asintió.

Mineta hizo un gesto exagerado de sorpresa por el simple hecho de que el "musulmán" (como lo había apodado secretamente) hubiese aceptado tal cosa y más con las palabras tan "lindas" pero ciertas de Asui.

Los demás simplemente sonrieron, sabían que la peliverde tenía un don para hacer que el rubio no la golpease y que, hasta cierto punto, le hiciera caso con sus palabras, no sabían del porqué de eso, pero estaban bien mientras nada explotase de un momento a otro, literalmente.

–Bien… creo que con eso nos damos una idea de cómo debemos vestirnos. –Se apartó de la pizarra. –¿Les parece bien si los creamos? –Preguntó emocionada.

–Creo que sería mejor comprarlos, Yaoyorozu-kun. –Iida le sonrió. –Somos muchos y muy variados dependiendo de nuestros gustos. Podemos pedirles a los maestros si nos acompañan a la misma tienda donde compramos nuestros disfraces de la vez del secuestro de Bakugou-kun.

–¿Podrías no llamarlo "secuestro", cuatro ojos? –Lo miró molesto.

–¡Oh! –Los ojos de Momo brillaron, pareciendo casi saltar de la alegría. –¡Eso suena mucho mejor! Creo haber visto varias cosas como las que necesitamos en ese lugar.

–Decidido. Luego pediremos permiso para ir a esa tienda. Por mientras, mañana seguiremos con la decisión de las estaciones.

–De acuerdo. –Dijo el grupo. La campana comenzó a sonar, dando aviso al cambio de clase. Su profesor se levantó dando un bostezo, despidiéndose de ellos y saliendo del salón.

**0o0o0**

Durante el almuerzo acomodaban el gimnasio de acuerdo a las especificaciones y veían quienes se encargarían de cada estación. Momo revisaba la lista sentada en una de las mesas, con los demás chicos alrededor de ella mientras comían.

–Bien. –Se levantó, mostrando una pequeña pizarra con los nombres y trabajos escritos.

Cocina: Bakugou, Koda, Sato, Asui (si se le necesita).  
Bebidas: Yaoyorozu, Jirou (si se le necesita), Shouji (si se le necesita).  
Música: Jirou.  
Meseros: Aoyama, Ashido, Asui, Iida, Uraraka, Ojiro, Kaminari, Kirishima, Sero, Shouji, Jirou (si se le necesita), Tokoyami, Todoroki, Hagakure, Midoriya, Mineta.

–De esta forma estaremos repartidos. Como dije antes, algunos de nosotros estarán apoyando a las demás estaciones si se llegase a dar el caso de que el trabajo en alguna de ellas se intensifique. –Explicó la vicepresidenta, los demás asintieron de acuerdo.

–También tenemos que tener en cuenta nuestro vestuario para que no nos estorbe a la hora de hacer nuestro trabajo. –Comentó el presidente. –Por lo mismo, cuidaremos el espacio entre mesas, cocina, el "bar" y los múltiples adornos que pondremos.

–Ya que este lugar funciona como una taberna dentro de la cueva de un dragón, Todoroki-kun nos hará el favor de crear un espécimen de hielo que rodeará lo que resta del gimnasio. –La pelinegra apuntó el alrededor, donde quedaba bastante espacio entre las paredes y donde comenzaban la cocina y el bar.

–Entonces, ¿no se pueden usar disfraces exuberantes o muy grandes que ocupen espacio? –Asui levantó la mano.

–No digo que no se puedan, sólo tratemos de no usarlos para evitar algún tipo de desastre.

–Gracias, Momo-chan. Kero.

–¿Cuándo iremos por las cosas? –Mineta levantó la mano.

–Sobre eso, aun me falta hablar con Aizawa-sensei, pero espero que nos dé permiso para una o dos semanas antes del festival. Lo importante ahora, es tener la mayoría de cosas listas y evitar estar como locos al final. –Asintieron de acuerdo.

–Por el momento, sigamos con las clases. –Sentenció el de anteojos.

**0o0o0**

Estaban a una semana de la tan esperada y ansiada Golden Week, habían logrado poner todo en orden en el gimnasio e hicieron la suficiente publicidad para propagarla por la escuela y dar a conocer lo que harían. Incluso construyeron la estructura base en la que Todoroki haría el dragón de hielo.

Hablaron con su profesor Aizawa para que los dejaran salir a comprar lo que faltaba y también sus disfraces, el cual aceptó, dejándoles ir el fin de semana con la supervisión de Nemuri. Y justo estaban bajando del autobús al llegar frente a la tienda "Donki Oote"*, notándose el brillo en los ojos de Momo cuando entró con rapidez.

–"Si que está emocionada…" –Fue el pensamiento de algunos, siguiéndola.

–Oh, esta tienda es linda. –Su sensei miró a todos lados, vestida de civil. –Los dejaré un momento solos, por mientras, ustedes vayan a hacer sus cosas. –Se perdió por uno de los pasillos.

–Somos 20 estudiantes en una tienda de descuentos… ¿vamos a la ropa interior de mujer? –Sugirió Minoru con saliva cayendo de su boca y los ojos bien abiertos. Recibió un lengüetazo por parte de Tsuyu.

–Venimos por lo que nos falta, como utensilios de cocina, platos, vasos y cubiertos. Además de los trajes que usaremos, no para comprar ropa interior. –Las chicas lo miraron mal.

–Bien. Lo primero será ir por esas cosas, luego iremos por la ropa. –Siguieron al presidente de la clase, con un carrito cada quien.

–¿Compraremos pintura plateada y dorada para decorar los cubiertos? –Preguntó Izuku, quien iba a la mitad de la fila india que habían creado.

–¡Eso es una buena idea, Midoriya-kun! –Gritó desde el principio.

–Y también podríamos comprar copas, para que sea algo más… autentico. –Sugirió Kyouka.

–¡También es una buena idea! Todas sus ideas son buenas, podremos comprar muchas cosas gracias al presupuesto que tenemos. –Sonrió. El dinero había sido juntado entre todos (a la fuerza para algunos) y se adjuntó el doble por parte de Yaoyorozu, debido a que tenía dudas si lograrían comprar todo lo necesario.

Los carritos de compras comenzaban a llenarse lentamente con cada utensilio que creían necesitar más adelante, incluyendo pinturas en aerosol (no toxica), joyas falsas y pegamento. Cuando acabaron, teniendo que ir por algunos carritos extras, se dirigieron a la zona de disfraces, encontrando dos pasillos repletos de todo tipo de trajes.

–Muy bien, pueden buscar lo que deseen, sólo recuerden que sea lo más apegado al tema, ¿de acuerdo? –Asintieron, dispersándose entre toda la zona.

Tsuyu seguía a sus amigas, no sabiendo ni de que quería vestirse. Sólo miraba alrededor mientras las oía hablar de lo que iban a disfrazarse.

–Yo seré como una hechicera, como las que se ven en los RPG. –Comentó Uraraka con los ojos brillando por la emoción.

–Te quedaría, Ochako-chan. –Mina le sonrió. –Yo me vestiré de aventurera. –Se apuntó a sí misma. –Aunque a lo que compre le pondré mi estilo. –Les guiñó el ojo.

–Yo seré un tipo de caballero. –Miraron a Jirou, quien sonreía algo sonrojada.

–Eso te quedaría muy bien. –Momo le sonrió. –¡Yo seré una princesa guerrera! –Chilló emocionada. Sus amigas la miraron con una gotita resbalando por sus nucas.

–Yo sólo me pondré unos guantes y unas botas. –Susurró Touru desanimada.

–Podrías representar un hada invisible-gero.

–¡Tienes razón, Tsuyu-chan! No lo había pensado de esa manera. –La ropa flotante la abrazó. –Y hablando de… tú no has dicho como te disfrazarás…

–No lo sé. –Todas se detuvieron, mirándola. –No se me ha ocurrido nada. –Ladeó la cabeza, poniendo el dedo índice sobre su labio inferior. –Preferiría algo sencillo.

–¿Algo sencillo? ¿Estás segura? –Ochako la miró interrogativa. –Podrías vestirte de lo que quieras. Una princesa, una maga… lo que quieras…

–Pues… –Miró alrededor, logrando que algo captase su atención. Caminó tranquilamente hacia donde estaban los trajes, sacando un vestido de entre toda la ropa. Éste tenía un corsé negro con dos hileras de flores rojas, una a cada lado del cruce de cuerdas en el centro. La falda era con rayas rojas y blancas de forma vertical, teniendo al frente un delantal verde con los bordes decorados con las mismas flores rojas. –Es bonito. Kero.

–¡Es perfecto para ti! –Gritaron emocionadas, llamando la atención de algunas personas que estaban alrededor, al igual que a unos pocos de sus compañeros.

–¿Lo creen así? –Se sonrojó levemente.

–Por supuesto. Aunque aún debemos ver cómo te queda. –Ashido le sonrió. –Vamos a terminar de escoger los nuestros y vamos a los probadores. –Asintieron de acuerdo, buscando los elementos de sus disfraces.

Al ya estar listas, caminaron a una de las esquinas de la tienda donde se indicaba "probadores" con un gran cartel. Allí se encontraron a algunos chicos probándose ya sus vestimentas.

–Te ves bien, Kaminari-kun. –Elogió Hagakure al ver al nombrado. –¿Pero que eres?

–Jo, Jo. Me alegro que preguntéis. –El rubio usaba un sombrero algo grande, con una gigantesca pluma en la parte trasera. Un saco café sin mangas, una camisa blanca holgada debajo de este, un cinturón que iba desde su hombro izquierdo, pasaba por su pecho y cerraba un poco arriba de su cintura. Unos guantes cafés oscuro de piel sintética. El pantalón negro le quedaba algo holgad, terminando en unas botas negras. Dio un giro en su propio eje, apuntándolas con una espada más parecida a un palillo de dientes que a una espada. –Soy un mosquetego. –Dijo orgulloso.

–¿Un qué? –Lo miraron confundidas.

–Un mosquetego…

–¿Eh? ¿Mujeriego? –Ladearon la cabeza.

–¡Un mosquetero! –Terminó por gritar.

–Ah. Ok. ¡Pues habla bien!

–Quería imitar el acento francés.

–No te queda. –Negaron.

–¿Y cómo se vestirán ustedes? –Su compañero de más baja estatura intentaba ver qué tipo de ropa traían en brazos las chicas.

–Ya lo veras. –Entraron a los vestidores para cambiarse, saliendo unos minutos después con los disfraces puestos.

La primera en salir fue Jirou, vistiendo una blusa morada de tirantes, siendo estos ocultados por unas hombreras que parecían ser de metal, unidas en el cuello por dos cintas. Tenía puesto un semicorsé del mismo material que las hombreras y debajo de este un cinturón. Usaba un pantalón blanco, con botas altas moradas a juego con la blusa, que le llegaban a la mitad del muslo.

Miró a los chicos presentes, siendo que se les había unido Kirishima, Bakugou y Sero. Se sonrojó levemente, notando que Denki no dejaba de verla algo sorprendido.

–¿Có-Cómo me veo? –Bajó la mirada, tomando su brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha por detrás de su espalda.

–Li-linda. –El chico Pikachu, como Bakugou lo llamaba, la miraba sonrojado, tragando saliva. –Di-digo. Te queda bien. –Bajó la mirada, rascándose la nuca.

–Gracias. –Susurró, sonriendo sonrojada.

La próxima en salir fue su amiga Momo, quien usaba su disfraz con solamente el sostén de metal dorado, teniendo la mayor parte del torso desnudo. Hombreras y un collar alto del mismo color. Usaba un cinturón, también dorado, del cual colgaban cuatro telas, los que hacían parecer una falda, medias rojas semitransparentes a la mitad el muslo, terminando en unas botas doradas debajo de las rodillas con una pequeña ala por la parte trasera. Sus brazos tenían guantes del mismo material y color que las medias, y encima de estos, otros guantes dorados de metal.

–¿Cómo me veo? –Posó frente al espejo, teniendo una espada en la mano.

–¡Muy bien! –El chico uva levanto el pulgar, saliéndole sangre de la nariz y los ojos saltones intentando ver más debajo del atuendo.

–¿Qué eres?

–Una princesa guerrera. –Dijo orgullosa, poniéndose roja de pronto al darse cuenta que, quien le había hecho la pregunta, era Todoroki, él cual, acababa de llegar junto a Midoriya. –To-Todoroki-kun. –Lo miró aun roja.

–Te queda bien. –Dijo sin mostrar ninguna emoción. –Aunque… ¿no infringe un poco la regla de no mostrar tanto de la que hablaron?

–¿Crees que es vulgar?

–No, si te sientes cómoda con eso. Pero recuerda sobre cómo se sentirían los clientes.

–Ci-cierto. Buscaré otro disfraz. –Bajó la mirada apenada.

–No es necesario, Momo-chan. –Jirou le sonrió. –Puedes simplemente ponerte algo debajo y con eso estarás bien. Vi una blusa parecida a las medias y tus guantes en la ropa, podemos ir por ella.

–Gracias, Kyouka-chan. –Devolvió el gesto, caminando por los pasillos mientras captaba la mirada de las personas.

–¡Tada! –Ochako salió vestida tal y como había dicho, con un vestido color crema que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, medias negras que cubrían por completo sus piernas. Botas, guantes y una capucha de color rosa fuerte que la hacían tener apariencia de una hechicera, junto a un báculo que tenía forma de signo de interrogación en el extremo superior, junto a una esfera roja.

–Kero. –Detrás de ella venia Tsuyu, con el vestido ya puesto, notándose que le apretaba lo justo en el pecho como para que sus senos se marcasen en el escote cuadrado.

Bakugou, quien miraba todo por medio del espejo mientras les daba la espalda, volteo sorprendido al mirarla a través del reflejo; a pesar de su ceño fruncido, se le notaba un ligero, pero muy pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Todoroki estaba en las mismas, sentado en el suelo contra la pared mientras esperaba que los vestidores estuviesen desocupados para vestirse, de reojo había visto que Uraraka salía, pero giró su cabeza en esa dirección al notar que Froppy salía vestida con aquel vestido y un leve cambio en su cabello, supuso que idea de alguna de las demás chicas.

Ambos jóvenes tragaron saliva de forma silenciosa, sin alertar a nadie de sus pensamientos, solamente Izuku siendo el que se diera cuenta al verlos de reojo. Éste regreso su vista a la chica rana, notando que los miraba de reojo a los tres, pareciendo querer descifrar sus expresiones y tratar de sentirse segura con su elección de vestimenta, golpeando a Mineta con su lengua por un comentario sobre sus tributos resaltados gracias al corsé. El sucesor de All Might le sonrió en pos de calmarla, viéndose que lo había logrado al verla sonreír levemente y continuar platicando con su compañera castaña.

La relación de los cuatro durante esos días había avanzado un poco, donde los dos más audaces (Katsuki y Shouto), le robaban besos en los labios a Tsuyu, dejándola inmóvil durante varios minutos debido a la sorpresa y pena por la repentina acción. Él sólo se quedaba viendo igual de pasmado, no sabiendo si tenía que imitar a sus compañeros o quedarse quieto en su lugar. Las primeras veces no hizo nada, pero poco a poco tomó el valor de dar un rápido beso en una de sus mejillas, dejándola en el mismo estado de shock (ya que no esperaba que el llegase a hacer algo por el estilo).

Pero verla vestida así, a pesar de verse tierna, su pecho llegaba a llamar la atención de su lado hormonal, como a cualquier chico, pero no tan exagerado como a Minoru o Denki (más al primero).

–¡Wow! Tsuyu-chan, ¡te ves muy bonita! –Los tres chicos se tensaron, volteando hacia Kirishima, quien le sonreía contento a la peliverde, tomándola de una mano y girándola sobre sí misma, sacando una risilla por parte de ésta.

–Gracias, Kirishima-chan-gero. –Le sonrió contenta. De pronto, Eijirou activó su quirk, como siempre lo hacía por instinto cuando Bakugou estaba a punto de explotarlo, pero pasaron unos segundos sin que pasara nada. Confundido, y aun sin desactivar su endurecimiento, viró levemente la cabeza hacia el rubio explosivo, notándolo extrañamente pacifico, pero con una mirada que le heló la sangre. Estaba a punto de preguntarle si le pasaba algo, pero su atención regresó a Asui cuando ésta le tomó de la mano.

–Kirishima-chan, cuidado con tu quirk, recuerda que no podemos usarlos fuera de la escuela. Kero.

–Ti-tienes razón, Tsuyu-chan. Disculpa. –Volvió a la normalidad, aun con la extraña sensación de que en cualquier momento habría una explosión detrás de él que lo mandaría a volar fuera de la tienda.

Las siguientes en salir fueron Ashido y Hagakure, la primera vestida con un top rojo, dos cinturones y una falda bastante corta de color hueso, usaba unos guantes negros de un material parecido al cuero, medias negras a mitad del muslo y unas botas negras. Touru usaba un vestido azul semitransparente que le llegaba a medio muslo y unos guantes del mismo color que cubría todo el antebrazo. Sobre su cabeza, o lo que parecía serlo, "flotaba" una corona de flores.

Los chicos comenzaron a entrar a los vestidores para cambiarse, mientras las jóvenes platicaban entre sí. Tsuyu caminó disimuladamente hacia un pasillo, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta y fue seguida por sus novios (incluso para ella aún era extraño llamarlos así).

Caminaron hasta alejarse lo suficiente de sus compañeros y que no pudieran verlos ni oírlos.

–Tsuyu-chan, te ves bonita. –Le sonrió Izuku, provocando un tierno sonrojo en la chica.

–Gracias, Midoriya-chan. Kero. –Alisó la falda del vestido. Katsuki gruñó molesto, odiaba que Deku fuese el que pudiera decirle ese tipo de cosas más fácil que él, a pesar de sentirse avergonzado después. Incluso Todoroki se sentía así, ya que no era nada sencillo para él expresar libremente sus sentimientos. –¿Qué opinan ustedes? –Pero como siempre, Asui era la que los alentaba a no callarse con respecto a sus pensamientos.

–No te ves tan mal. –Exclamó Bakugou, volteando a ver a otro lado con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y un pequeño puchero en los labios, cruzándose de brazos.

–Te queda bien el estilo. –Susurró el de la cicatriz, sin saber si lo que dijo estaba realmente bien o no.

–Gracias. –Cerró los ojos al sonreír, teniendo un sonrojo mucho más profundo que el anterior.

Midoriya miraba a los chicos algo sorprendió, el nunca creyó que ellos llegarían a decir ese tipo de cosas, uno sin llegar a explotar a la persona al que se lo dijo y el otro simplemente mantenerse callado como un tempano de hielo. Luego observó a la chica, de ella era más entendible, desde que la conoció, comprendió que Tsuyu no se callaba nada, por más que llegase a sonar mal y aunque no lo quisiera.

–¿Cómo se vestirán ustedes? –Puso el dedo en su barbilla, ladeando la cabeza.

–Yo seré un aventurero. –Sonrió Izuku, mostrándole el conjunto. –Aunque no encontré zapatos adecuados, Kirishima me recomendó usar mis tenis y ya.

–Te quedará el estilo.

–Gra-gracias. –Rascó su nuca, sonrojado.

–Me vestiré de príncipe. Me obligaron a serlo. –Todoroki le mostró el traje que tenía doblado en su brazo.

–A mí me obligaron a ser el villano… no sé cómo se viste un estúpido villano de esa época. –El rubio se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia un lado desinteresadamente.

–Puedo ayudarte con eso, Bakugou-chan. –Comenzó a buscar cosas en las hileras de ropa, sacando una capa roja con la parte de abajo rota, pareciendo algo quemada incluso, que tenía piel sintética en la parte superior. –Esto se te vería bien, sin camisa, joyería, un pantalón de mezclilla y uno que otro accesorio-gero. –Se la dio.

–¿Es en serio? –Miró la prenda con molestia, pero no dijo nada insultante como era su costumbre.

–Te quedará bien. Kero. –Le sonrió. El malhumorado chico se le quedó viendo unos segundos, después tomó lo que le ofrecía y se apartó mirando a otro lado.

Regresaron unos minutos después, notando que la gran mayoría ya estaba con su vestimenta puesta, faltando sólo los tres chicos que acompañaban a la muchacha.

–Apresúrense chicos, que aún tenemos que pagar por todo e ir a acomodar. –Iida los miraba con una sonrisa, disfrazado como un caballero de brillante armadura, o eso habían dicho las chicas al verlo salir del probador.

–No me apresures, robot cuatro ojos. –El rubio explosivo entró al vestidor, siendo Todoroki quien entrara en el otro y Midoriya se quedará esperando a que alguno estuviese libre, platicando con Ochako, quien alababa su elección de vestimenta, sonrojándolo como siempre. Cuando Bakugou salió, lo miraron impresionados.

–Wow… sí que eres perfecto para el papel. –Mina sonrió, dando vueltas alrededor de él para inspeccionarlo por completo, provocando que una vena sobresaliera de su sien.

–Te va como anillo al dedo. –Dijo Eijirou, ocultándose detrás de la persona más cercana, en este caso, Tsuyu, notando la mirada feroz que le había mandado el rubio.

Se cruzó de brazos, sintiendo como el aire acondicionado del lugar chocaba contra su pecho desnudo, y con su natural ceño fruncido, fue a sentarse en una silla allí cerca.

Luego salió Todoroki, vistiendo el traje azul que traía antes en manos, luciendo, en palabras de todas las muchachas, y algunos chicos, como un verdadero príncipe. Momo se sonrojó, el de cabellos bicolor se veía bastante guapo vestido de esa forma, imaginándose que ellos podrían ser la pareja de su "taberna" al representar ambos a la realeza.

–Momo-chan, agarra aire, te estas poniendo morada. –Jirou sonrió al ver a su amiga así, le hacía algo de gracia sus pensamientos tan evidentes.

La azabache se calmó, mirando a otro lado. Izuku por fin entró, siendo el último del grupo en hacerlo, saliendo bastante más rápido que sus compañeros. Todos se miraban convencidos que sus trajes, a pesar de no estar totalmente en la época medieval, le daban cierto toque a esta y algo a la moda.

Volvieron a entrar a los vestidores por turnos para cambiarse de ropa, mientras los demás esperaban revisando que todas las cosas estuviesen en orden antes de pagar por ellas. Al estar todos listos, fueron a pagar, ocupando todas las cajas registradoras de la tienda, sacando caras y palabras molestas de los demás clientes; Kirishima mantenía un ojo, al igual que la gran mayoría de la clase, sobre Katsuki, quien le regresaba los gestos a la gente.

Por fin regresaron a la escuela una hora después, pero no pudieron llegar a descansar, tuvieron que llevar las cosas al gimnasio, comenzando a ordenar y adornar lo que les faltaba. Ahora sólo faltaba conseguir la comida que restaba, pero eso se lo proporcionaría la misma escuela gracias al director Nezu. Al día siguiente irían a acomodar la propaganda que habían creado para darse a conocer entre toda la escuela.

Casi a media noche volvieron al complejo de habitaciones por órdenes de Aizawa, cenando y yéndose a sus cuartos totalmente exhaustos, poniendo sus trajes acomodados en sus armarios y quedándose profundamente dormidos en la comodidad de su cama, excepto por dos personas, quienes se encontraron en la primera planta del edificio, mirándose con seriedad.

–Bakugou.

–Mitad-mitad.

Fue todo lo que dijeron, entrando juntos a un ascensor y subiendo al 5to piso. Al llegar, caminaron al final del pasillo en completo silencio para no alertar a Yaoyorozu, tocando suavemente la última puerta, abriéndoles una somnolienta Asui, quien usaba un short corto y una camisa como pijama. Los dejó pasar sin decir nada, bostezando en la palma de su mano.

Volvió a su cama con la intención de seguir durmiendo, pero fue detenida por un brazo en su cintura, viró la cabeza confundida, mirando al rubio cenizo.

–¿Bakugou-chan? –Abrió sus ojos tan grandes como pudo, incluso más de lo que eran al sentir los labios del chico sobre los suyos. Lo miró confundida y luego a Todoroki, quien la miraba de lo más tranquilo. Cuando Katsuki dejó de besarla, el otro hizo lo mismo, tomándola del rostro para hacerlo. Al separarse, los miraba curiosa y como era de costumbre, ladeó la cabeza y puso su dedo en el mentón. –No digo que no me gustase, pero, ¿por qué?

–Te veías linda con ese vestido, Asui. –Le sonrió levemente, sacándole un gran sonrojo a la chica, que no se esperaba un cumplido más tierno del Todoroki menor que el de la tarde.

–Te veías sexy, no pensaba que se te viesen los pechos de esa manera. –Atrapó la larga lengua que iba a golpearle en la cara antes de que lo hiciera, observando con gracia el rostro rojo de la dueña que resaltaba incluso en la oscuridad. –Te gané, hielito.

–Bakugou-chan. –Lo miró con reclamo. –Suelta mi lengua-gero.

–¿Y que si no quiero?

–Te golpearé-gero. –Levantó una de sus piernas con la intención de cumplir su amenaza.

–Déjala. Hay que dormir, de seguro está muy cansada. –Obedeció, mirándola aun con una sonrisa ladeada.

–Me he dado cuenta de algo, pronuncias más tu muletilla cuando te pones nerviosa.

–Kero.

–Vamos a dormir. –La jaló a la cama, Todoroki acostándose pegado a la pared, ella en medio y el rubio en la orilla de la cama.

–¿No vendrá Midoriya-chan?

–No sé, ni me importa. Es más, que ni venga. –La abrazó de la cintura, cerrando los ojos.

–Puede que esté muy cansado para venir. –Shouto se acomodó mejor, pasando un brazo por su cadera.

–Ya veo. –Bostezó, cerrando los ojos y quedándose dormida rápidamente.

**0o0o0**

Día uno, lunes: Inicio del festival.

Los días habían pasado con rapidez, llegando el tan esperado inicio del festival de la Golden Week que tanto querían los chicos, para lamentación de la gran mayoría, tuvieron que levantarse muy temprano para terminar los últimos preparativos y atender la pequeña apertura y el dar de ánimos del director Nezu a las 7:00 a.m.

A las 9:00 a.m. se fueron a alistar después de tener todo listo para la apertura de su "cueva". 45 minutos antes de abrirse, ya estaban todos listos dentro del gimnasio, reunidos para escuchar las palabras de aliento de Iida y Momo.

–Bien chicos, estamos a 15 minutos de que empiece el festival, sabemos que esto es para el personal de la escuela y alumnado de grados mayores, pero no olvidemos que tendremos a la gente que hemos invitado en los últimos días del festival, por lo que debemos dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo y empeño para que escuchen cosas buenas de nosotros y estén orgullosos de nuestro trabajo.

–Iida-kun tiene razón, en mi caso invité a mis padres y quiero que vean todo lo que logramos al hacer esto. –Yaomomo sonrió, vestida con su traje de princesa guerrera.

–Vaya cada quien, a su estación, recuerden que los de doble función deben estar pendientes de si se les necesita en su segunda estación de apoyo, Yaoyorozu y yo abriremos para los clientes. Lo más probable es que no estemos llenos en un principio, no pierdan la paciencia. –Asintieron, obedeciendo para caminar cada quien a sus respectivos puestos.

Justamente a las 10 a.m., abrieron sus puertas, sorprendiéndose al ver una pequeña fila esperando a entrar, la mayoría siendo sus profesores.

–Por favor, pasen y disfruten de nuestro servicio. –Tenya hizo una reverencia al igual que la vicepresidenta.

Cada mesero recogió en la puerta a sus respectivos comensales, llevándolos a mesas para que se sentaran, alguno juntos y otros separados, ocupándose apenas 5 mesas, siendo atendidas por Sero, Ashido, Kirishima, Ochako y Asui, para agregar algo de ánimo y tranquilidad balanceada a la atención. Les ofrecieron el menú y esperaron a que por lo menos pidieran algo de beber. Los demás por mientras se ocupaban de estar tras bambalinas.

Momo fue detrás de la barra, esperando a que le llegasen órdenes. La primera en acercarse con ella fue Uraraka, pidiéndole que hiciera un café espresso, dos capuchinos y uno americano, después de todo, era de mañana, lo mejor para despertar era con un delicioso café.

Jirou puso música ambiental tranquila referente a la época, ayudando a Momo con los cafés, que pronto se le sumaron algunos batidos y zumos por parte de Sero.

Los encargados de cocina prendían los hornos, estufas e instrumentos necesarios en caso de que les pidiesen algo específico, lo bueno es que los servicios como el agua, gas y electricidad corrían por parte de la escuela, dándose en ese caso de su propia colegiatura.

Los chicos y chicas que aún no estaban en servicio se mantenían a las orillas de la puerta por si alguien más entraba, platicando tranquilamente entre ellos o exhibiendo sus trajes lo mejor posible.

All Might los miraba con ternura sentado junto a Aizawa, Nemuri y Cementoss en una mesa.

–Pensar que ellos lograron todo esto, aunque claro que los ayudaste, Ishiyama-kun. –Toshinori le sonrió al tipo grande, quien bajó la mirada avergonzado.

–Aun así, hay que darles crédito a los chicos, incluso me pidieron permiso para pintar arte de la época en mi clase. –Midnight miraba alrededor algo maravillada. Siendo honestos, no pensó que llegaran a organizarse tan bien como para crear algo tan parecido a la época que les tocó representar.

–Aquí están sus cafés, sensei. –Uraraka llegó, depositando respectivamente los pedidos a quien los había ordenado.

–Gracias, Ochako.

–¿Están listos para ordenar? –Les sonrió alegre, tomando nota en un pequeño papiro, el cual, Momo había creado para representar un poco más la época y darle un toque "especial".

Los chicos en la cocina comenzaban a trabajar en los platillos, la mayoría siendo sencillos y ligeros por la hora, por lo que no les costaba mucho trabajo tenerlos listos en menos de 10 minutos, tomando en cuenta que, desde que decidieron los puestos, los tres encargados de esta, más Tsuyu, tuvieron que aprenderse cada una de las recetas a servirse, prepararlas y probar las mejores formas de hacerlas para que estuviesen rápido y poder servirlas sin que tuviesen alguna queja por el sabor o la preparación, y dado que Bakugou era un desquiciado de lo metódico, era el que más se exigía para la perfección, lo que daba resultado en unos deliciosos platillos que deleitaban a sus compañeros cuando les tocaba dar el visto bueno a la comida.

Mientras pasaban los minutos, los meseros mantenían platica con sus respectivas mesas, viendo si no necesitaban algo mas y ver si todo estaba yendo bien, tratando de dar la justa atención y no estar encima de la gente para evitar cualquier molestia.

Cuando la primera mesa fue dejada libre, sus profesores los halagaron y dijeron que recomendarían altamente su Medieval café, dejando un poco más aliviado y felices a los jóvenes. Y así pasaron los minutos, sin recibir a nadie más mientras las 4 mesas restantes se vaciaban; antes de salir, All Might les dio palabras de motivación.

En tanto más pasaba el tiempo, donde no llegaba nadie, comenzaron a desesperarse, hasta llegado el punto de limpiar más de 5 veces mesas que en ningún momento fueron usadas.

–Tranquilos, chicos. Sabíamos que algo así pasaría, no hay que desesperarnos. –Ashido les sonrió, sentada en un taburete de la barra. –Además, previmos que nuestras horas más concurridas serian la del almuerzo y la hora de comida.

–Cierto. Pero aun así se siente raro prepararnos tanto tan temprano solo para haber tenido 5 mesas…

–Por eso les dije que abriéramos a medio día.

–Cállate foco parlante.

–¡Bakugou!

–El hecho de haber abierto temprano también era para ver si éramos capaces de seguir el ritmo en caso de que tuviésemos casa llena-gero.

–Pero no tuvimos casa llena…

–Somos 15 meseros y uno de respaldo. –Kirishima apuntó a Jirou. –Las mesas son más del doble de nosotros, ahorita se ocuparon 5 y todo fue bien, no quiero imaginarme cuando nos toquen de a dos a cada quien, o tres... o 4. –Su rostro palideció ante la idea.

–Eh… disculpen… Wow. –Voltearon a la puerta, donde había profesores y alumnos de otros grados mirando sorprendidos la estructura interna del gimnasio, ya que por fuera sólo tenía tablones de madera que representaban una común fachada de una taberna medieval, mientras que por dentro te daba la sensación de estar dentro de un escenario solamente visto en series, películas o imaginadas al leer un libro.

–¿E-eso es un dragón de hielo? –Un chico con cabello de agua miraba sorprendido a la escultura de Todoroki que rodeaba el lugar, comenzando la punta de su cola a un lado de la puerta principal hasta terminar con su cabeza en lo alto del bar (para evitar que llegase a derretirse con rapidez al estar cerca de la cocina), con sus fauces abiertas hacia la entrada, como si estuviese a punto de lanzarse fuego. Sacó su teléfono al igual que los demás, tomando fotos impresionado. –Esto va para mi Instatigram. –Se tomó una selfie con el bar, el dragón y los chicos de fondo.

–Adelante, tomen asiento donde gusten. –Tenya les sonrió, acompañado de algunos de sus compañeros, dándoles mesa a cada grupo de personas, llenándose fácilmente 6 mesas. Mientras Tenya, Ochako, Sero, Kirishima, Tsuyu y Mina atendían a estas, más personas llegaban, tomando otras tres mesas para usar, por lo tanto, Midoriya, Hagakure y Todoroki los atendieran.

De un momento a otro, chicos de otros grados, grupos y docentes ocupaban cada mesa del lugar, por lo que Jirou tuvo que dejar su estación y servirles de apoyo a sus amigos.

Algunos alumnos pedían tomarse fotos con ellos maravillados (y algunos de pervertidos) ante los trajes que portaban todos, posteando estas en sus redes sociales, provocando que en el exterior del edificio comenzara una fila de personas esperando por un turno. Dado esto, Momo llamó a Koda, pidiendo que hiciera un listado de reservación, que posiblemente llegase a abarcar hasta las 12 p.m. para poder salir a comer y regresar a atender más. Éste obedeció, dando la pequeña advertencia de la espera por la media hora de descanso que la clase 1-A tomaría.

Así pasaron lo que quedaba de tiempo, yendo de un lado a otro atendiendo lo mejor posible a todos, incluso Ochako pasaba flotando sobre las mesas para más rapidez de movimiento. La gente entraba ansiosa y salía con el pantalón a punto de reventar, varias fotos y decidiendo que volverían al día siguiente para probar otra cosa.

Al llegar el medio día, cerraron la puerta principal poniendo un letrero de descanso en esta y atendiendo a los últimos clientes que quedaban dentro. Cuando por fin estuvieron libres y después de limpiar las mesas, se dejaron caer rendidos sobre estas.

–¿Y esto será así toda la semana? –Se quejó Minoru, mirando el techo con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Y aún nos falta terminar hoy…

–Vamos, chicos. No sean así, hemos comprobado que podemos aguantar de muchas formas. –Izuku sonrió, notándose que estaba levemente cansado, después de todo, los entrenamientos que hacia le ayudaban a tener más resistencia.

–Cállate, Deku. Tu sólo te paseas de aquí para allá con una bandeja, nosotros tenemos que cocinar toda la porquería que piden.

–¿Estás diciendo que tu comida es una porquería? –Sero lo miró con burla, escondiéndose detrás de Kirishima para evitar una explosión en su cara.

–¿¡Que dijiste!?

–Basta. –Iida se metió en medio. –Tenemos nuestro tiempo de comer y descansar, lo mejor es aprovecharla y regresar con energías para seguir trabajando.

–Iida-kun tiene razón, lo mejor es recomponer energías. –Yaoyorozu sonrió, estirándose. –Por mi parte tengo hambre, así que, yo voy saliendo. –Kyouka y ella salieron del gimnasio.

**0o0o0**

–No era necesario que me acompañaran, kero.

–Cállate, rana. Yo vine porque se me antojo ramen picante, y según el mapa del evento, por acá se llega.

–Lo que digas, Bakugou-chan. –Sonrió, caminando tranquilamente entre el rubio y Shouto, y con Deku unos pasos detrás de ellos esperando que no ocurriese algún problema.

Tsuyu lo miró de reojo, estirando su lengua hacia él para agarrarlo de la muñeca y acercarlo más a ellos. Él simplemente se dejó hacer, acostumbrado (a medias) a las extrañas formas que la chica tenia de incluirlo en el raro cuarteto que conformaban.

Todoroki miraba con su natural inexpresividad alrededor, brillándole los ojos levemente al ver un puesto de soba, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por la muchacha.

–Deberías ir a comprar si tanto quieres, Todoroki-chan. Nosotros andaremos caminando por aquí un rato, si no nos encuentras, nos veríamos de nuevo en el gimnasio.

–De acuerdo. Con permiso. –Se fue al puesto, haciendo fila.

Continuaron caminando hasta ver el puesto de ramen que ofrecía un especial picante, en el cual, Katsuki se formó sin decir ninguna palabra.

–Parece que quedamos solos, Midoriya-chan.

–E-eso parece… eh… ¿Qué quieres hacer?

–Por mi parte, quiero ir por unos takoyaki. ¿Quieres acompañarme?

–De a-acuerdo.

Siguieron caminando, buscando algún puesto que vendiera las bolitas de pulpo. Izuku no podía evitar estar nervioso, después de todo, no era común quedarse a solas con Asui, normalmente Todoroki o Bakugou de alguna forma la acaparaban y no es como que él hiciera el esfuerzo de acercarse más a ella, a pesar de tener una relación romántica (o algo parecido a una), no sabía cómo actuar. ¿Para qué mentir? No sabía cómo actuar con ninguna chica a excepción de su madre, incluso con Touru, quien era invisible, le daba pena.

Considerando lo lengua larga que era Tsuyu, tanto literal como figurativo, la joven no se guardaba nada a la hora de pensar en voz alta, lo que terminaba siendo algún tipo de regaño por parte de ésta cuando le decía que no convivía con ella.

Se formaron en el puesto al encontrarlo, sin decir ninguna palabra, cada quien en su mundo. Compraron cada quien una orden, yendo a sentarse en una banca que, por fortuna, estaba desocupada. Comieron en silencio, y aunque Deku aún estaba nervioso, no era para nada incomodo, incluso ya estaba más calmado que al principio. O era así hasta lo siguiente que diría la peliverde.

–Midoriya-chan, ¿no prefieres que terminemos?

–¿E-eh?

0o0o0

De nuevo el gimnasio estaba en su mayor capacidad, en algunos casos tuvieron que traer sillas extras para las mesas donde hubiera un grupo mayor de más de 4 personas. Todos hacían su mejor trabajo para hacer que todo funcionase de forma correcta, que no hubieran quejas y que la gente estuviese atendida de la mejor manera posible.

Algunos notaban a Deku algo distraído, pero eso solamente cuando estaba esperando que le entregasen órdenes para llevarlas con sus respectivos comensales, de allí en mas, su trabajo era eficiente.

_" –Lo digo porque sé que los chicos te obligaron más que nada y no pareces muy a gusto con lo nuestro."_

Suspiró las palabras dichas por su compañera, quien sonreía para una foto junto a Aoyama para un chico de segundo grado. Nadie se extrañó al oír una explosión viniendo de la cocina, suponiendo que solo era su compañero explosivo cocinando.

_" –Además… a ti te gusta alguien más, ¿no?"_

Las palabras de Tsuyu se repetían lentamente en su mente, trayendo consigo los recuerdos de hace unas horas. Les sirvió sus platos a tres jóvenes, un rubio musculoso, un pelinegro con orejas de elfo y una linda chica de cabello azul celeste, quienes le agradecieron y comenzaron a comer.

Fue con Momo para recoger algunas bebidas para otra mesa, encontrándose a Tsuyu esperando por las suyas. Se miraron, Deku poniéndose algo nervioso y ella sonriéndole. Cuando ambos tuvieron las bebidas, se separaron para seguir trabajando.

El tiempo pasaba con relativa tranquilidad, hasta llegar la hora de cerrar, atendiendo a los últimos clientes, quienes se fueron satisfechos y haciendo la promesa de volver al día siguiente. Recogieron y limpiaron, luego ordenaron todo en su lugar para ser utilizado mañana.

–Definitivamente nunca trabajaré como mesero. –Pronunció Sero estirándose para quitar todo el estrés de la jornada. Sus compañeros estuvieron de acuerdo, deseando llegar a sus cuartos, quitarse los trajes, darse una deliciosa ducha caliente y caer dormidos tranquilamente en su cama. Terminaron saliendo del gimnasio alrededor de las 8 de la noche, tardaron más de la cuenta debido a que ayudaron a que Todoroki le diera una pasada helada al dragón de hielo y que no se derritiera por lo menos durante la noche.

Llegaron al edificio de sus dormitorios, yendo directo a sus respectivos cuartos, después de todo, habían merendado algo antes de salir del gimnasio, haciendo justo lo que pensaron. La gran mayoría se durmió después de darse un baño, otros simplemente se quitaron los trajes, se pusieron pijama (o con la ropa interior nada mas) y se acostaron a dormir. Excepto nuestro querido fan número uno en todo el mundo de All Might; éste, a pesar de encontrarse sumamente cansado después de tan ajetreado día, no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de la chica rana, después de todo, le había dicho anteriormente que estaba con ella por decisión propia y no por obligación, aunque en parte si lo fue, pero al igual que Tsuyu, había decidido experimentar algo por el estilo, aunque era raro tratándose de un extraño cuadro amoroso, era posible que la jovencita le atrajese un poco y lo pensó mejor a la hora de decirle que sí. Sabía que le gustaba otra chica, una que flotaba o hacia flotar cosas, mas explícitamente, pero se había llegado al acuerdo que, si Tsuyu se enamoraba de alguno de ellos, todo terminaría y podrían continuar con sus vidas como si nada hubiese pasado, por eso tenía la esperanza que nadie saliese lastimado.

Suspiró dando su décima vuelta en la cama de la noche, le dolía el cuerpo, no tanto como los primeros días del entrenamiento de su antecesor, pero si lo suficiente para ser una molestia. Volvió a suspirar, levantándose al darse cuenta que no dormiría muy rápido, fue a su escritorio y abrió uno de sus diarios, específicamente donde tenía anotada información de sus compañeros de clases. Buscó el perfil de Tsuyu que creó, viendo la triste imitación del dibujo que hizo lo más parecido que le salió de ella. Leyó las habilidades de la chica, bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a sus anotaciones.

"Sus piernas son muy fuertes, capaces de hacer que salte hasta grandes distancias y, si se llegase a descuidar al patearte, quebrarte por lo menos un brazo y algunas costillas."

Recordó en un entrenamiento como la peliverde había mandado a Mineta tan lejos con una simple patada por un comentario pervertido de sus piernas mientras practicaban juntos, la chica parecía bastante preocupada y apenada cuando Aizawa-sensei les dijo que su compañero se había desmayado por el golpe, pidiéndole que tuviera más cuidado la próxima que hiciera un ataque con sus piernas.

Volvió a mirar el dibujo, en el cual tenía su traje de héroe puesto, bajó los ojos a sus piernas por el recuerdo anterior, teniendo un nuevo recuerdo de Tsuyu con su pijama puesta, la cual, al ser un short pequeño, dejaba a la vista sus blancas y posiblemente suaves piernas. Se puso rojo al instante, cerrando el cuaderno de golpe y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

Negó varias veces, intentando alejar el extraño pensamiento de su cabeza, debería dejar de oír lo que hablaban Denki y Minoru sin querer, le estaban afectando. Respiró profundo, tomando la decisión de hablar con Tsuyu de nuevo y aclararle que él estaba con ella por motivo propio y experimentar un poco, después de todo, dudaba que pudiera vivir algo por el estilo en su próxima vida como héroe.

**0o0o0**

Día dos, martes: Continua la tortura.

En cuanto abrieron el café, una fila los esperaba. Recibiendo de forma amable, llevaron a cada grupo de personas a las mesas, y a los que venían solos, los acompañaban a la barra del bar para que se sentaran y comieran allí.

Si iniciando el día estaban teniendo casa llena, suponían que así estarían todo el rato, lo cual era bueno, ya que eran bastante populares, lo malo… trabajarían mucho.

El lugar tenia diferentes aromas, todos de comida que no llegaban a molestar, sino más bien a abrirles más el hambre a los comensales. Por el momento, Sato y Bakugou preparaban desayunos, los dulces iban por parte de Rikido y los salados por parte del rubio explosivo. Aunque en un principio Koda también estaba involucrado en cocina, se acomodó mejor como un administrador que tomaba nota de quienes serían los siguientes en entrar cuando se desocupase una mesa, si estaba desocupado, iba y ayudaba a sus compañeros en lo que pudiera.

Los meseros hacían sus mejores desplazamientos con sus quirk, ya sea trayendo ordenes o yendo a encargarlas para evitar algún choque mientras iban y venían. Se detenían cuando alguien les pedía alguna fotografía, ya sea con otro de sus compañeros, los mismos clientes o sólo rodeados del entorno. Hasta Uraraka aguantaba lo mejor posible su mareo. Creían que el esfuerzo de esos días les serviría de alguna forma en su formación como próximos héroes.

Izuku miraba de vez en cuando a Asui, quien traía tres bandejas consigo, una siendo cargada con su lengua y las dos restantes, con cada una de sus manos.

–No te distraigas, Deku. –Se asustó al oír a Katsuki, quien lo miraba serio mientras preparaba huevo revuelto con salchicha. –La rana alcanzó a decirme lo que te dijo ayer. También mitad-mitad lo sabe.

–¿E-en serio?

–Si. Si no quieres continuar, eres libre de dejar de hacerlo y seguir con tu vida, me dejarías más espacio. –Le sonrió cínico, sirviendo la comida junto a una barra de tiras de papa y tocino, dejándolo sobre la barra para que lo recogiera. Lo cual hizo, poniéndolo en su bandeja, pero se quedó allí esperando a que Sato le diera una crepa que le había pedido.

–Que-quería hablar de eso con ella hoy. Pienso quedarme.

–Agh. Sólo renuncia.

–No. Quiero... experimentar como ella. –Miró como esparcía mantequilla en una sartén de mala gana al oírlo.

–Ya sabes lo que pasará si ocurre "eso".

–Sí, lo sé. Pero por lo menos quiero saber que es… estar de esa forma…

–Si tú lo dices.

–Aquí tienes, Midoriya. –El grandulón le dio la crepa dulce rellena de fruta y chocolate.

–Gracias, Sato-kun. Con permiso. –Se fue a la mesa donde pertenecían los pedidos.

**0o0o0**

Se encontraba nervioso mirando a los dos chicos que no querían irse, estaban en su primera media hora de descanso y le pidió a Tsuyu que fueran a un lugar privado, por lo que caminaron a una de las zonas más alejadas y donde normalmente nadie iba, pero en el transcurso se les habían unido Shouto y Kacchan. Cuando llegaron, les había casi suplicado que dejasen a la chica para hablar con ella, pero se negaron rotundamente, diciendo que sabían porque quería platicar con la peliverde.

Suspiró derrotado, mirando aún más nervioso a los ojos sin expresión de Tsuyu.

–Asu-Tsuyu-chan, yo… quiero estar contigo.

–Midoriya-chan, si es porque ellos están aquí…

–No, no es por eso. Yo en verdad quiero estar contigo, lo pensé mejor después de que tu aceptaras y rememoré tus palabras, que querías experimentar con todo esto y que probablemente no tuviéramos de disfrutar algo en nuestro futuro, por eso, yo quiero vivir esto.

–¿Seguro? –Ladeó la cabeza, poniendo su dedo índice en la barbilla.

–S-sí. Y perdón que… mi actitud confunda… yo solo… me pongo nervioso alrededor de las chicas y…

–Nenita. ¡Auch! ¡Maldita rana! –La miró furioso al recibir un lengüetazo por parte de ésta en la mejilla.

–Está bien, Midoriya-chan. –Le sonrió, teniendo aun la cabeza ladeada y los ojos cerrados, provocando un sonrojo en el pecoso, no sabía si por la aceptación de ella o el hecho de que se veía demasiado tierna. –Lo mejor es ir a comer, tenemos que tener energía porque regresando será lo más pesado.

**0o0o0**

El día pasó entre rápido y lento, sus medias horas de comida muy rápido y las jornadas de servir demasiado lentas, por fortuna habían acabado, por lo que pudieron regresar a los dormitorios y descansar.

El día miércoles no fue diferente, de pronto veían gente conocida y nueva ir y venir al café, ya sea en el desayuno o comida, diciendo que querían probar todo lo que podían de la deliciosa comida.

Terminaron igual de exhaustos que los días anteriores, pero esta vez no podían dormir al estar en sus camas, mirando el techo o removiéndose en sus camas completamente nerviosos. Al día siguiente, jueves, sus invitados llegarían, por lo que la presión se subió a sus hombros al pensar si podían dar un buen servicio y hacer sentir bien y orgullosos a estos, ya que todos habían invitado a sus familiares más cercanos y a algunos amigos, como en el caso de Tsuyu, quien había invitado a sus padres, hermanos y a Habuko, por lo que, al igual que sus compañeros, miraba el techo con sueño, pero sin lograr dormir.

Derrotada al no lograrlo, se levantó de su lecho y salió del cuarto, encontrándose a Yaomomo, quien la miró curiosa.

–¿Tampoco puedes dormir, Tsuyu-chan? –La más pequeña asintió. –Iba a preparar un té para relajarme y poder dormir. ¿Me acompañas?

–Claro-gero.

Ambas caminaron a uno de los elevadores, que tardaba en subir. Esperaron un par de minutos sin que subiera, por lo que intentaron con el otro, pasando lo mismo. Se miraron curiosas, pensando que algo había ocurrido, hasta que llegó uno de los ascensores, entraron y bajaron en completo silencio, el cual era bastante tranquilo y cómodo para ambas.

Al salir, se encontraron con que todos sus compañeros estaban en la sala esperando algo. Mina y Jirou las miraron.

–¿Tampoco pueden dormir? –Asintieron. –¿También vienen por algo para relajarse? –Volvieron a asentir. –Todos estamos igual.

Miraron la cocina, encontrándose que hasta el siempre tempranero para dormir Bakugou preparaba lo que parecía leche caliente.

–Son las ultimas en llegar, así que, les tocó muy larga la fila de espera. –Ashido rio, teniendo unas leves ojeras debajo de sus oscuros ojos.

–Al parecer todos estamos nerviosos por mañana. –Tenya hablaba más robótico que de costumbre, probablemente por el sueño y cansancio que se cargaba.

–Yo no estoy nervioso, sólo no puedo dormir. –Refutó el chico explosivo, notándose que si lo estaba por cómo se tomaba su leche.

Algunos se sentaban en el sofá tomando lo que sea que les calmase, otros en la mesa y unos pocos en el suelo.

–Oigan… ¿y si hacemos una pijamada aquí abajo? –Propuso la de piel rosada, siendo secundada por la gran mayoría.

–No gracias, prefiero descansar en mi cama que estar con ustedes, perdedores.

–Vamos, Bakugou-chan. No es como que te fuésemos a hacer bromas, estamos tan cansados que en cuanto toquemos una almohada caeremos rendidos-gero.

–Sí, Bakugou, no seas aguafiestas. Podemos estar todos juntos aquí abajo como grupo.

El rubio miraba con molestia a la peliverde, suspirando.

–No dormiré cerca de Deku.

–¡Ya está deicidio! Todos vayan por sus cosas y aquí nos vemos en 10 minutos. –Touru, quien solo se veía su pijama ir a los ascensores, dijo emocionada.

Las demás chicas la siguieron, repartiéndose para subir más rápido, con los chicos no hubo mucha suerte, la gran mayoría se amontonó delante de los elevadores, empujándose para entrar primero que otros, definitivamente fue un desastre, pensaron las mujeres.

**0o0o0**

Terminaban de acomodar sus cosas, estando justo en medio de la sala y entre los sofás, acostándose platicando de algunas cosas, bostezando de vez en cuando. Probablemente Aizawa-sensei los reganaría al verlos dormir ahí sin haberle pedido permiso, pero estaban tan cansados como para importarles.

De alguna forma, tanto Bakugou como Shouto se las habían arreglado para dormir cada uno a los lados de Tsuyu, quien no se quejó ni dijo nada, evitando cualquier pregunta al quedarse dormida en cuanto su cabeza tocó su mullida almohada. Izuku tuvo que acomodarse lejos notar la mirada amenazante que le lanzaba el rubio.

**0o0o0**

Día cuatro, jueves: llegada de los invitados especiales.

Llegaron un poco más temprano de lo normal al gimnasio, alistando lo mejor posible cualquier aspecto del café, trayendo y abasteciendo lo que calculaban usarían de comida y bebidas. Esa mañana, su profesor los había levantado con la noticia que ellos tendrían que ir a recoger a sus invitados en cuanto llegaran en la puerta principal. Habían puesto un letrero en las puertas del local indicando que este abriría tarde, de esta forma, para atender más a gusto a sus invitados.

Todoroki volvía a darle retoques al dragón, siendo ayudado por Sero y Tsuyu cuando tenía que subir a la espalda o cabeza de la figura. Se detuvieron al ser la hora, dejando todo arreglado y listo para cuando volviesen, saliendo del gimnasio y caminando todos juntos hasta la entrada, encontrándose a los demás grupos de primero en esta, pareciendo que también esperaban. Monoma comenzando a burlarse de ellos por su vestimenta, que a más de uno de sus compañeros parecía gustarle, ya que les pedían tomarles una fotografía, hasta que Kendou le metió un golpe para que se callase.

–¿A quién invitaste, Bakugou? –Kirishima le sonrió, mirándolo curioso.

–A mis padres. ¿A quién más? Además, Aizawa-sensei me obligó diciéndome que, si no invitaba a nadie, me pondría un cinco en su materia.

–Eso sí que es rudeza. –Soltó una carcajada.

–Buenos días a todos. –El directo Nezu se acercó a ellos, viéndose tan adorable como siempre. –Antes de dejar entrar a sus invitados, quiero agradecerles y felicitarlos por tan fantásticos trabajos realizados durante estos tres días pasados, espero que la llegada de su gente no dificulte su empeñó. –Todos asintieron. –Bien, entonces, comenzaremos con la clase 1A. –Las puertas se abrieron, viéndose sus familias y amigos.

–¡Izuku! –El nombrado fue abrazado por su madre en cuanto esta tuvo la oportunidad, teniendo una fuente sin fin en sus ojos al llorar.

–También te extrañé, mamá.

–¡Onee-chan! –Tsuyu abrazó a sus hermanos menores, quienes la recibieron más que felices, luego a su mejor amiga.

Todos abrazaron a sus familias, aunque Katsuki fue aplastado y luego regañado por su madre. Todoroki les sonrió a sus hermanos, agradeciéndole que pudiesen haber ido. A su padre no lo había invitado, de todos modos, éste se encontraba allí como uno de los invitados especiales de la escuela, pero se mantenía alejado al saber que no sería tan bien recibido con sus dos hijos varones, ya habría tiempo de hablar con el más pequeño. A su lado se encontraba el nuevo héroe no.2, Hawks, quien miraba curioso alrededor.

Iida, quien empujaba la silla de ruedas de su hermano, le pidió a todo el mundo que lo siguiera hasta su destino, a lo que obedecieron aun entre preguntas de curiosidad por sus vidas en la escuela y el porqué de los trajes.

Al llegar al gimnasio, pasó lo mismo que pasaba con toda la gente al entrar por primera vez, se sorprendían y maravillaban ante el espectacular escenario que tenían delante de sus ojos, claramente los chicos se las habían ingeniado bastante bien para imitar una taberna dentro de una cueva original de la época medieval y adecuándola a la actualidad con algunos artefactos.

–Nuestro compañero Todoroki-kun creo el dragón de hielo que pueden apreciar. –Agregó el de anteojos al notar como miraban a la bestia congelada.

–Es fantástico, Tenya. –Su hermano le sonrió, avergonzado al presidente de la clase.

–Decidimos que cada quien atendiera a sus respectivos invitados. –Pronuncio Momo, llamando la atención de la gente. –Pero dado a que algunos de nosotros estamos preparando cosas, ya sea en la cocina o en el bar, los atenderán algunos de nuestros compañeros.

–Gracias, princesa. –El señor Yaoyorozu miró orgullosa a su hija, sí que sabía cómo desempeñar sus funciones.

–Por favor, todos tomen asiento. –Obedecieron, tomando algunas mesas para juntarlas y formar una más grande para algunos de los héroes profesionales que los acompañaban.

–Oye, pecoso. –Una mujer de tez morena, cabello blanco y unas lindas orejas de conejo, se acercó a Midoriya, quien dejaba a su madre junto a los padres de Kacchan para que estuviese más cómoda con gente conocida. El menor se sorprendió, comenzando a hiperventilar y temblar de la emoción, pues frente a él, se encontraba la actual heroína No. 5: Miruko, la heroína conejo. –Ey… ¿estás bien?

–N-no se preocupe, se-señorita. Mi hijo se pone a-así cuando está frente a héroes tan fuertes co-como usted. –Inko le sonrió nerviosa.

–Oh, ya veo. Bueno, ¿tienen zumo de zanahoria? Solo quería saber eso.

–S-sí.

–Gracias. –Le sonrió, caminando a la extensa mesa que había hecho para los 10 héroes principales que fueron invitados por el director.

–Miruko me habló…

–¡Midoriya-kun! ¡No te distraigas!

–¡Si! –Le hizo una reverencia a su madre y sus acompañantes. –Aquí está el menú de bebidas y este es el de desayuno. En unos momentos vuelvo para escuchar sus órdenes. –Se fue a la mesa de los héroes, ayudando a acomodar lo que faltaba.

Toshinori se sentó en la cabecera por petición de la gran mayoría, pues a pesar de estar retirado, para muchos seguiría siendo el héroe No. 1, aunque pidió que no, ya que el que ocupaba esa función ahora era Endeavor, pero éste también le pidió lo mismo que los demás, sorprendiendo al rubio.

A su lado derecho estaban los héroes que ocupaban los primeros cinco puestos, Endeavor siendo el primero, luego Hawks, después Best Jeanist, siguiendo con Edge Shot y por último la extravagante Miruko.

De lado izquierdo, quedando los otros cinco restantes, partiendo por el No. 6, Crust, siguiéndole Kamui Woods, el héroe lavadora, Wash como el octavo héroe, Yoroi Musha y por último la hermosa la heroína dragón, Ryukyu.

Muchos creían que era el paraíso de Deku al estar delante de ellos debido a que no dejaba de estar nervioso, hasta el punto en el que Bakugou estuviese a punto de lanzarle una sartén para que dejase de perder el tiempo y se pusiera a trabajar.

Tal y como los días anteriores, los chicos hacían su trabajo lo mejor posible, incluso más descansados ya que el lugar solo estaba ocupado por los invitados y no ocupaban mucho espacio, pero igual de presionados al intentar dar una buena impresión a los demás.

Shouto evitaba pasar cerca de la mesa donde estaba su padre, siendo que sus hermanos se habían sentado lo más alejados de allí también, más por exigencia de Natsuo que porque su hermana hubiese querido eso. Y quien se encontrase libre al momento en el que algún profesional pidiese algo, se acercaba, no necesariamente siendo la misma persona dos veces con el mismo héroe.

Hawks comía tranquilamente sus Nuggets de pollo con huevo, mirando alrededor curioso como siempre, notando algo que llamó aún más su curiosidad. El hijo de Endeavor, cada vez que pasaba cerca de una chica de cabello verde vestida como si de verdad atendiese un bar por la sencillez de su vestimenta, la miraba fijamente, diciéndole algo en voz tan baja que posiblemente ni ella lo escuchara, pero aun así ella le sonreía y lo miraba con un pequeño sonrojo, que fácilmente podría pasar desapercibido como algo debido al esfuerzo de ir de un lado a otro con pedidos, pero había algo más allí. Pensaba que solamente él se había fijado, ya que ninguna de las dos familias parecía darse cuenta, excepto por dos chicos, uno de los que más los atendía, Midoriya creyó escuchar, y el rubio explosivo que se encontraba en la cocina, no parecía que lo mirasen mal, sino más bien con complicidad, como si ellos supieran lo que pasaba, a pesar de que el rubio hacia exactamente lo mismo con la pequeña sin querer, ya que a las demás mujeres las trataba algo despectivo, no de mala forma, pero parecía ser que a ella le daba un trato especial.

Miró de reojo al pelirrojo a su lado izquierdo, quien estaba más concentrado en su comida y de vez en cuando volteando a ver a la mesa de sus hijos y cuando el de cabello bicolor pasaba levemente cerca de ellos.

–"Interesante". –Sonrió, introduciendo otra bolita de pollo a su boca. –"Algo ocurre aquí y puede terminar mal para alguno… o todos". –Suspiró. –"He de admitir que ese chico rubio hace los mejores Nuggets naturales del mundo".

No por nada era uno de los mejores espías de Japón, sabia observar bien su alrededor, y lo que sea que tuviesen ese cuarteto de jóvenes seria como ver una telenovela, o leer uno de esos extraños fanfics que la gente escribía en internet con sus héroes favoritos, donde una vez llegó a leer que lo emparejaban con el grandote de llamas a su lado, le halagaba, pero… prefería a las mujeres. Miró de reojo a la hija de Endeavor, ella podría ser de su tipo, pero con el padre que tenía, prefería mantener sus plumas lejos antes de que se las quemasen. Volvió a mirar alrededor, viendo que realmente él era el único al darse cuenta de esas interacciones de los próximos héroes.

La gente se iba levantando, prometiendo volver para la hora de la comida, por mientras recorrerían las demás cosas que las otras clases hicieron. De la misma forma, Koda comenzaba a dejar entrar al público, quien se maravillaba de ver a los diez héroes más fuertes frente a ellos, aunque se les pidió que por favor no los molestasen, algunos tomaban fotos en secreto, siendo photobombeados por algunos cuando volteaban, recibiendo miradas molestas del No. 1.

Y al igual que los anteriores días, volvieron a sus pesadas jornadas. Demostrándoles a sus invitados restantes algunas de las cualidades que habían aprendido para atender de la mejor manera.

Los papás de Ochako miraban con alegría como su hija podía soportar de mejor manera sus mareos, riendo porque quedaba bastante adecuado su disfraz de bruja estilo RPG. Jirou terminaba de tomarse una foto con sus padres y Mitsuki felicitaba a su hijo y su compañero por tan deliciosa comida antes de irse a pasear con su esposo.

La mamá de Tsuyu terminaba de tomarle fotos a sus tres hijos con vista al dragón antes de irse a recorrer la escuela y dejar a su hija mayor trabajar, también Habuko fue incluida en algunas fotos, diciéndole a su mejor amiga que se veía hermosa con su vestuario.

Así, el lugar se fue vaciando de invitados, quedando puramente los profesionales y clientes.

–Tus alumnos sí que hacen un buen trabajo, All Might. –El héroe con temática de ninja miró al susodicho, quien sólo atino a rascarse la nuca.

–Cierto. Tal vez esto no tenga con volverse héroes, pero les enseña muy bien cómo atender las cosas con rapidez. –La dragona miraba como un cliente reclamaba por algo de su pedido, donde un pequeño chico con extraña cabellera de bolas moradas se disculpaba.

–E incluso el cómo plantearse de usar sus quirks. –Hawks sonrió al ver a Tokoyami usar a Dark Shadow para planear desde las primeras mesas hasta la cocina, gracias a su capa oscura. –Hace rato un chico se balanceo sobre mi como si fuese Spider-Man. Sólo le faltó volar un auto con su rayo láser. –Sus compañeros lo miraron extrañados. –Oh, vamos. ¿No han visto esa escena hecha meme? Es divertida.

–Cambiando de tema. –El ex No. 1 carraspeó, llamando la atención de los demás. –Les sugiero que vayamos a pasear, aún quedan cosas para ver. Podremos volver después a probar la comida de la tarde, es deliciosa.

–Apoyo a All Might, Midnight dijo que la comida de estos chicos era deliciosa. Si el desayuno lo estuvo, no quiero imaginarme como lo estará el almuerzo. –Exclamó Crust sonriendo.

–Deberías dejar de juntarte tanto con Fat, Crust. Te está incitando a comer mucho. –Se burló la coneja, levantándose de su lugar, siendo imitada por los demás.

–Fat Gum tiene buen gusto para la comida, he de admitir.

–Te creemos.

Los meseros se detuvieron un momento de lo que estaban haciendo, realizando una reverencia al irse, continuando cuando el de apariencia de lavadora, el cual fue el último, salió.

**0o0o0**

En su media hora libre, los chicos de la clase 1A fueron a buscar a sus familias, estando junto a ellos todo lo que se pudieron permitir antes de tener que volver a trabajar, y aunque Katsuki había intentado escapar, su madre lo había atrapado, llevándolo por todos lados.

Cuando se acabó el tiempo, regresaron al gimnasio, volviendo a apartar el mismo número de mesas que serían exclusivas de los invitados, pero aun atendiendo a los demás comensales mientras la gente llegaba.

**0o0o0**

Llegaron a los dormitorios totalmente rendidos, apenas y pudiendo subir a los ascensores para ir a sus pisos.

–Ya sólo queda un día mas y acabaremos. –Ojirou se dejó caer en el sofá, su cola quedó colgando de este.

–Se supone que la Golden Week es para descansar de la escuela. –Shouji se sentó a su lado, cerrando los ojos completamente cansado. Sus brazos le dolían demasiado, ya que cargaba varias bandejas con estos.

–Al menos pude ver a mis padres, a decir verdad, ya los extrañaba. –Los que estaban en la sala asintieron ante las palabras de Eijirou.

–Un día y se acabó. –Fue el pensamiento de todos, cayendo completamente rendidos a la hora de irse a dormir.

**0o0o0**

Día cinco, viernes: Fin de la tortura.

Al día siguiente, parecía que no se la acababan, no sólo tenían de clientes a sus invitados, a los primeros diez héroes, profesores y estudiantes de la Yuuei, ahora se les sumaban más héroes profesionales y civiles que la escuela había invitado justamente para darle cierre al festival, estos últimos por medio de un sorteo y verificando todo tipo de información para asegurarse que no fuesen enemigos infiltrados y les dieran problemas.

Por el exceso de gente, tuvieron que poner más mesas, teniendo cuidado de que no chocaran con otras, pero la mayoría del tiempo tenían que estarse desplazando por los aires o las orillas.

Una chica de cabello negro y ojos marrones, trayendo puesto un vestido rojo, entró, siendo llevada a la barra del bar por Iida, diciéndole que volvería en unos minutos para tomar su orden. La jovencita le sonrió, esperando pacientemente mientras miraba alrededor. Se encontró a Izuku atendiendo nerviosamente a una mesa llena de mujeres, por lo que sonrió con gracia. Siguió inspeccionando el lugar, topándose al hijo de Endeavor hablando con Tsuyu, la cual iba de camino a la cocina; cuando acabaron, ella siguió su recorrido, pasando cerca de Midoriya, a quien le sonrió dulcemente y, cuando llegó con el rubio que preparaba la comida, le sonrió de igual manera. La pelinegra arqueó una ceja, entre molesta y contenta, debido a su sonrisa maliciosa oculta debajo de la manga de su suéter.

–"Pero, ¿qué tenemos aquí?"

Al pasar las horas, se dio la voz que el director haría el cierre del festival a las seis de la tarde, por lo que, mientras más se acercaba la hora de cerrar, ya no estaban dejando entrar más gente al café, solamente atendiendo a los que quedaban dentro. Cuando acabaron de comer y les dieran las gracias por haberlos visitado, cerraron y se pusieron a limpiar todo.

–¡Por fin se acabó! –Gritó el Bakusquad.

–No festejen aún. Todavía tenemos que desmontar todo y dejar el gimnasio tal y como nos lo entregó Cementoss-sensei.

–¿Por qué eres tan aguafiestas, Iida? –Regresaron a su tarea de limpiar desmotivados.

**0o0o0**

Despidieron a sus seres queridos en la entrada de la escuela, el director acababa de dar sus agradecimientos, tanto para los de primero, como todo a aquel que estuvo de alguna forma involucrado en la realización del festival, disculpándose de igual manera por no poder dejar que los alumnos pudiesen salir de las instalaciones para estar con sus familias.

Veían atentos como subían a los autobuses que los regresarían sanos y salvos a sus casas, escuchándose más despedidas y requerimientos por parte de los mayores hacia sus hijos, para después irse y que los jóvenes respiraran de alivio. Comenzaron a retirarse a los dormitorios.

–¿Mm? ¿Tsuyu-chan? –Ochako la observó al notar que se quedaba quieta en su lugar, ésta la miró. –¿No vienes? –Apuntó hacia donde la mayoría de su grupo caminaba.

–En un momento, me quedaré viendo las fotos que mi madre y Habuko-chan me mandaron-gero. –Le mostró su celular.

–Oh, de acuerdo. No tardes. –Le sonrió, trotando para alcanzar a los demás.

Sonrió al ver la imagen que su madre le había mandado, salía junto con ella, su padre, sus dos hermanos y Habuko, la foto se las tomó Tokoyami cuando pasó cerca de ellos y le pidieron el favor, poniéndola de fondo de pantalla, definitivamente atesoraría mucho esa semana, a pesar del cansancio.

–Rana, vámonos. –Levantó la vista, encontrándose a Bakugou junto a Midoriya y Todoroki.

–Kero. –Asintió, caminando hacia ellos para volver y poder descansar por fin de tantos días ajetreados, aunque al día siguiente aún tenían que seguir limpiando el gimnasio.

Una joven pelinegra los miraba interesada, siendo la última en salir del lugar hasta que las puertas se cerraron. Caminó un par de calles hasta llegar a un callejón, donde su lindo rostro comenzó a derretirse, al igual que su cuerpo, pero debajo quedando una rubia con ojos del mismo color que su cabello, con ojeras debajo de estos y una espeluznante sonrisa que hasta al más valiente le darían escalofríos, miraba a una chica tirada detrás de un contenedor de basura, siendo exactamente igual a como antes estaba, estando vestida con un uniforme estilo marinero, de suéter color crema y falda azul marino.

–A Shigaraki-kun le gustará lo que le tengo. –Se desnudó, quitándose el vestido rojo, pareciendo no importarle que alguien la viera, despojando a la joven inconsciente del uniforme para ponérselo, en la muñeca de la pelinegra había un pequeño corte reciente. –Muy mal de tu parte, Tsuyu-chan. Izuku-kun es mío. –Tomó su cuchillo y dejó caer un boleto sellado con una identificación propiedad de la joven en el suelo, yéndose de allí tranquilamente.

* * *

**N/A:** Hola! He vuelto! No se asusten, no me ha pasado nada... solo una operación de ojos de la cual no tienen que preocuparse, fue mas que nada estética y nada riesgosa. Lo malo, es que, a pesar de llevar algunos meses desde la operación, mis ojos se cansan bastante al estar tanto tiempo frente a la pantalla, una de las razones por las que tarde bastante en subir capitulo en ambos fics, pero al menos aquí les dejo este lindo capitulito bastante mas largo que el anterior. También escribi algo mas extenso sobre mis razones de no subir nada en mi wattpad hace unos días, pero nunca había hecho eso y me imagino que nadie lo leyó XD. En dado caso, estaré reportandome por allí en el caso de algo, por si gustan seguirme o simplemente ver que hay de nuevo en mi perfil, el cual es Akasekai, allí estamos a la orden de cualquier cosa.  
Por cierto, hice un pequeño cambio en el prologo, cambie el tiempo de la relación de estos 4 lindos personajes, en vez de tres semanas, serán tres meses, ya que parece ser que me anticipe mucho en hacer que se les saliera lo precoz cuando lo inicie XD.

**Aclaraciones:**  
**Donki oote**. Es la tienda que visitan para comprar los disfraces cuando van a rescatar a Bakugou, esta basada en una verdadera tienda llamada Don Quijote, también conocida como Donki ubicada en Japón. Es una tienda de descuentos, tal y como se le hace mención en el anime/manga y se supone que tiene muchos tipos de productos.

**Agradecimientos:**  
**aiwo175:** Me encantan tus comentarios XD. No importa cuantas veces los lea, me matas de la risa XD. Pues bien, espero que este cap te gustase, no hubo muchas escenas subidas de tono entre los 4, pero si algunos pensamientos que van dando paso a mas cosas~  
**Leeyoo45:** Aquí ta, perdón por la tardanza, espero que te guste XD  
**Alicia CR:** Hola! Bienvenida, bienvenida... Espero que no te moleste mi tardanza con ambos fics, pero aquí esta por lo menos uno XD. Me hace feliz que te guste, en serio, y espero que te gustase el cap 3

Si aquí hay alguien del fic de Naruto como Alicia, ya medio saben ahora porque de mi tardanza, primero quería subir este capitulo de este fic debido a dos cosas: 1.- Ya quería acabarlo y de lo poco que avanzaba era el que mas rápido estaría listo y 2.- El de tan delicada como una flor tomara bastante tiempo ya que quiero abarcar bastante de un golpe y traerles un capitulo mucho mas largo que el anterior lleno de drama XD

Como dije antes, si gustan y tienen ganas, pueden buscarme en Wattpad como Akasekai, de vez en cuando voy a reportarme por allí, dado que por Fanfiction no puedo, pues allí me sera mas sencillo.

Por hoy es todo, espero que les gustase y perdonen cualquier error ortográfico, hasta la próxima y cuídense mucho, no salgan de casa a menos de que sea necesario y si lo hacen, tomen sus debidas precauciones.

Nos vemos n.n


End file.
